dndmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Session 18
Server started; please wait for map to refresh. Ganti has connected. Hyuuint has connected. Hyuuint:hi all Ganti:Yo. Saphroneth has connected. Hyuuint:I see a jannissary Ganti:Yeah. Had Idea's for one, so I decided to put down a token in the hopes that would make them go away. Saphroneth:For Bey's a jolly good fellow... Saphroneth:(I appear to have upped the obscurity of my bad puns. Sorry, I'll turn it down a bit.) Hyuuint:lol * VAE rofl'd Saphroneth:Just read a bit about a hilarious incident in the very beginning of the Renaissance, when the Emir of Mali turned up in a North African bazaar with tons of gold (since there's gold mines down there), and promptly got fleeced for every penny. Saphroneth:Then, the merchants of Italy got superb amounts of the (highly deflated) gold currency from the merchants of North Africa, and that wealth went to Italy and may have helped kick start the Renaissance. Sulucamas has connected. Sulucamas:Howdy all Saphroneth:(Oh, and for the Americans - Renaissance faires as seen in the US are medieval at best, sorry, England was rather out of date during that time and is not a good representative of the period.) And hey. Ganti:Yo Sul. Sulucamas:Lookin' forward to today's game :D Hyuuint:ditto Sulucamas:What's in the DESK?? :O Hyuuint:if just because I like D&D Meany has connected. Ganti:Okay! I do believe that's everyone except Sharpshot. Ganti:Oh, Wait. Arcalane. Saphroneth:We not getting a RAM today? * Ganti headdesks. Sulucamas:D: ? Saphroneth:Math is hard? Ganti:Okay, my brain is apparently hiding from me today. Sulucamas:Ganti's very good at math :3 Saphroneth:...why do people say "math"? Saphroneth:It's short for "Mathematics" not "mathematic" Ganti:I'm only average, really. Hyuuint:I'm just plain odd Saphroneth:...I would ask, but I've no idea how to interpret US mathematics grading since UK schools operate on years and letter grades. Saphroneth:...and because I was five years ahead during secondary school. That too. Saphroneth:(Only in maths, not everything...) VAE:Math is fun , as soon as it doesn't reach vector calculus Saphroneth:That IS about when I decided to become a geologist. * VAE was in belgian national math olympics finals in his last year of HS x3 Hyuuint:I miss my logitech mouse Saphroneth:Maths olympiads are fun. VAE:they were. * Hyuuint is gonna have to buy a new one tomorrow at lunch VAE:A mouse for lunch? I prefer rabbit Saphroneth:As are science ones - didn't quite make the team for the UK, then they turned out to be going to Mexico at the start of the Swine Flu thing and I felt kinda relieved... VAE:hahaha * VAE never made it to international competitions. And. . . don't think I have seen a scientific olympiad back then. Saphroneth:It was "physics".. Saphroneth:Fun stuff, too. It was basically "do ten back of the envelope calculations in three hours. Go." Saphroneth:So, say, clothes drying on the line in freezing weather - what amount of water will evaporate off and what will freeze? Sharpshot4321 has connected. VAE:neato, bloody hell, i'd have trouble with that one. Saphroneth:What speed must a bullet be going if it melts when it strikes a steel slab? Sharpshot4321:hello VAE:that's easier. Sharpshot4321:please ignore this Roland:pulls a Heavy Crossbow from under his robes, and fires at test with 21 . Threat. Rolling 17to hit. Sharpshot4321:woo, it works Saphroneth:Poor test. Saphroneth:It was only a hard physics one... Sharpshot4321:what is a critical, the same die time the crit? Sharpshot4321:or multiple dies? Sharpshot4321:dice* Saphroneth:A critical confirmation is a second roll. Sharpshot4321:I mean if the theat hits Hyuuint:need to hit the crit range, then hit above the AC to score the crit Saphroneth:Of the same dice, usually, though some specific abilities change it. Hyuuint:otherwise it's just a guaranteed hit Saphroneth:(What I mean is, it's "same again" for a confirmation roll) Sharpshot4321:a critical hit, do I multiply whatever I roll or roll multiple dice? Sharpshot4321:for the damage Saphroneth:Oh. Er... not sure, can go either way. Ganti:I generally just multiply. Sharpshot4321:k Saphroneth:Your discretion, decided before rolling. Ganti:I know others who roll multiple times. Sharpshot4321:still think its silly ' can't be used in macos Saphroneth:Maybe it's the escape character or something - reserved for system use? Sharpshot4321:dunno Sharpshot4321:but using it's in a string causes errors Saphroneth:Use ` instead? Or ' if that was `? Sharpshot4321:` might work Sharpshot4321:one sec Roland:pulls a Heavy Crossbow from under his robes, and fires at test with 15 . If Hit, deals 3Piercing damage and a bolt sticking out of it`s chest. Sharpshot4321:that works Saphroneth:...there's no apostrophe there anyway. Sharpshot4321:there isn't? My grammar is horrible then Saphroneth:Or, not THERE, at least. Is it its', or its? Not sure, but it's is "it is". Saphroneth:Basically, apostrophes mid-word mean "removed letter/s here". Saphroneth:So, for example, Should Not - "Shouldn't" Sharpshot4321:I was using it possessively. such as jane's rib or bob's toy. RAM has connected. RAM:Giggidy. Saphroneth:Looks like, just no apostrophe in its'. Ganti:Okay, just an FYI that I don't think will matter to anyone here and most of you can ignore, I got my hands on some decent firearms rules. It takes 2 full round actions and a skillcheck to reload a firearm. Saphroneth:Nifty. Saphroneth:Reducible with feats? RAM:Yus. RAM:And PrCs. Ganti:This can be cut by certain class features and feats, but those require highish ranks in "Craft: Gunsmith" so I'm going to handwave that. Saphroneth:And, hmmm. That puts them in the area of the Brown Bess, which is about right - very long lived firearm. Sharpshot4321:So we are just missing Arc then? VAE:That's kinda how we did it in DnDMFA VAE:Hell Ganti:Yup, just missing Arc. Hyuuint:ditto VAE:Ganti the rules are still there, on the DnDMFA wiki RAM:He's napping. Hyuuint:He is a fun per...oh you mean our ranks! Saphroneth:Brown Bess was awesome, it was the standard firearm of the English army for over a century. VAE:http://dndmfa.wikia.com/wiki/Guns Hyuuint:I really don't like my touchpad now XD Hyuuint:Got so used to that mouse Saphroneth:In the days of lace-ruffles, perukes and brocade Brown Bess was a partner whom none could despise-- An out-spoken, flinty-lipped, brazen-faced jade, With a habit of looking men straight in the eyes-- At Blenheim and Ramillies fops would confess They were pierced to the heart by the charms of Brown Bess. VAE:haha I use tochpad all the time VAE:I played Baldur's Gate with it x3 VAE:and . .. I love it in GIMP RAM:Bleh, touchpad. Saphroneth:I have a spare mouse ready to go... just in case, and all that. Espada:I can't remember, did I get any healz last session? Meany:You got negative heals. Meany::V Espada:Those don't count! Meany:Duh. Ganti:Yeah, you got some heals. Mardak: *is helping the foxy person* Sharpshot4321:i remember Imad healing you in the battle Sharpshot4321:but dunno about afterwords. Hyuuint:hmmm....who controls Kiera? Sharpshot4321:Arc Ganti:That would be arc. Hyuuint:figures :P Hyuuint:cause I think my char would ask for that potion back, seeing as it wasn't used. Saphroneth:He needs to make a gadgeteer character in a modern setting. Simply for the pun of "Arc, welding" Hyuuint:ow Flaal:We dug Espada out, didn't we? Ganti:Yes you did. Arcalane has connected. Flaal:Yay! Flaal:Arc! Mardak: *I did!* Mardak:"Hey, Kiera, any chance I could get that potion back?" Arcalane:still absolutely exhausted, but let's give this a shot XP Arcalane:brb, need to grab a drink Ganti:Okay! Last time, on skylands... You had a run in with an Entomber, which proved to be quite nasty. You've managed to burn through all of your refreshable resources, so you were arguing about bedding down for the night and where to do it. Imad pointed out that as a skeleton he doesn't need to sleep he could just keep watch after you close the door. Some people objected to that, while others thought it would be a good idea. Espada:"Ugh, now my fur is all dirty!" D: Mardak: *brushes absentmindedly* Espada:Groom groom. Sharpshot4321 is disconnected. Sharpshot4321 has connected. Flaal:welcome back Behter-mounted:"I could put a horse in front of the door... no, they disappear after an hour or so. So much for that. Actually, I better get off now before I fall on my arse." Roland: (( should be good barring any more blue screens )) Espada:"Or people could stop whining and complaining and let the Cleric of Bran guard us." >:| Sandor:Bedding down in a skeleton hovel, with a skeleton among us to boot. I don't think I have heard of a worse idea . . .though, it beats being taken by the inquisition any day. Espada:Groom groom. Sandor:"Him. guard us" Imad:"Yes. That was the idea." Behter :"At least there's no arguments over who takes watch... hell, after this long I might wake up anyway if something comes in. I'm not going to pass up the chance for sleep. Take it when you get it, 'cause you can't catch up on sleep running from an army." Roland:"Yes. If you can't trust the person HEALING you in battle, I don't think you are going to do well here." Espada:"I trust him more than I do you, snake lover." >:| Aurixsauriv:Sau walks to the corner, sits down, and goes entirely inside his robe like a turtle. Aurixsauriv:"Night, everyone." Sandor:"Night, I s'ppose." * Roland fallows Sau's example * Kiera hands the potion back, as requested. "If you're really that worried, I suppose we could take watch in pairs. Or shifts. Or something." Shrug. She's leaning against the wall here. :T * Imad walks over to the door and closes it. Sandor:"That'd make sense." Behter : *unstrings bow, and puts the string back in the case next to the relaxed bow-stave. Sabre is ready to draw* Mardak: *Time to check out the desk! Searching! « 1d20+10 = 8 + 10 = 18 » Roland: (( yay traps :P )) Sandor:Arpad, you'll watch. Mardak: *carefully of course. He knows better* Arpad:Make me Kiera: (( "I prepared explosive runes this morning" |D )) Kiera: (( hooray for magical traps )) Espada:"If it makes you feel any better, I only need to trance for four hours, so I can help watch as well." Saphroneth:There's some trick of using BINOCULARS to set off Explosive Runes when you need them. Mardak:"Oy, lookie. A dusty old book" Saphroneth:Oh, and is that a coincidence or an elven attribute of an elven deity? Espada:The latter. Saphroneth:Neat. Ganti is disconnected. Kiera:Oh dear. Mardak: *Book gained! Do de dooo!* Espada:Still grooming ugh there's dirt everywhere! D: Ganti has connected. Roland: (( you probably also have some of mister dead thing's flesh on you, as he had to hit you to put you down. )) Mardak: *Hmm.....Checking harder! ANYTHING else valuable in, on, around, or under the desk? Hell even a hidden panel? A carving? ANYTHING? « 1d20+10 = 5 + 10 = 15 »* (I know I shall have to wait, that is ok) Espada:Eeewwwww! Espada:So much grooming! Sandor:Let's see. . . I could transmute you into a rat Arpad:Bullshit. Behter :Not much point going to get those lost arrows that hit the bloody monster... I saw one of them snap, that thing's skin is nearly as hard as the arrowheads. I want adamantium arrowheads. And silver ones. Hmmm, might look into that, could be interesting to do. Ganti:So, what did I miss? Saphroneth:Very little. Saphroneth:Mostly chat. Roland:lots of grooming Sandor:How the hell did you know? Nobody knows what spells I can cast. Saphroneth:No actual game stuff done. Mardak: *Darnit, if he has a ton of time, he takes a 10, or a LOT of time on his hands, 20!* Ganti:Okay. Espada:You're not taking the adamantium from my sword. >:| Arpad:I didn't. Now I know. >-C: Roland: (( technically, as we are sleeping. you can take all the time you want as your giving up sleep for it. )) Sandor:Fuck you, Arpad Mardak: *and a flask! Holds it up, and sets it on the desk!* * Flaal is centered... in the room ;) Mardak:"And a flask! Book and flask. Yippee." Saphroneth:...adamantine, derp. Adamantium is what Wolverine's skeleton is made of, and is what you say when you're in a sci fi setting.. Espada:Bah, I just use whatever one I remember at the time. Espada:There's so damn many. Mardak:"Anyone want a dusty old book? And can any of you there magic users check out this flask?" Jannissary:Tell me about it. Mithril, Mithral, ETC. Utter pain. VAE:I tend to call it mithril, anyways VAE:It's just differences in pronouncing it x3 Sandor:"Flask? Lemme see." Behter :"What's that book about?" Roland:metal that begins with mith, you need nothing more. Behter :"If it's funny, I want it. If not, wake me later." Espada:So. Espada:Espada trances for 4 hours, and spends the rest of that time on watch with Imad. Mardak: *Sandor gains a flask, courtesty of a swift hand* Sandor:"That was quick. You must get a lot of fun with the ladies that way, you bugger." Sandor:"Anyways." Sandor:Detect Magic, and « 1d20+10 = 18 + 10 = 28 » Spellcraft on the potion. Saphroneth:I have the image of a fox inexplicably in the lotus position. Espada:And she curls up against Kiera while trancing. So waaaaarm. x3 Espada:Naw, she curls up into a really tight ball. Ganti is disconnected. Espada:Like she's sleeping, but trancing instead. Mardak: *snrks, and goes to find a good spot to snooze. Under...the...desk actually. Bedroll out, SNOOZE. Totally silent* VAE:. . . curling up in a ball Saphroneth:Wow, not a good day for Ganti. VAE:It's Tails, right? VAE:x3 Saphroneth:Heh. Spindash! Espada:x3 Kiera:Dis cat be leanin' against the wall, arms folded. How does she sleep like that? Cats, that's how. Saphroneth:Does Espada have Tailed Aerial Flight manoeuvre? Sandor:Sheesh, cats. Sandor:They're creepy like that Espada:x3 Roland:One of my cats spends half the day sleeping upright. its kinda freaky cause she snores as well Aurixsauriv:No one sleeps near the nerd except corpses. Aurixsauriv:I has a sad. Saphroneth:There was a horse sleepin near you... but itz spell expired. Espada:No, she has the Bash Your Brains In maneuver. Roland: (( we have a whole room to sleep in, everyone sleeps in corners. )) Mardak:Or under desks Flaal:(( Not me! >:D )) Saphroneth:Speak for yourself. Behter sleeps in the most defensible position - behind a barricade. Roland: (( the monk also sleeps upright somehow. cause monk. )) Flaal:^ Espada:Espada sleeps in the warmest spot. Roland: (( I don't like being trapped if something goes south )) Espada:Which just happens to be next to the kitty. Espada:Warm kitteh... Kiera:Get off my feet you oversized carpetshark. XP Flaal:x3 Espada:No you're warm. Ganti has connected. Roland:don't forget freshly groomed, so slobber all over your shoes :D Arcalane:Oh, there he is. Saphroneth:I'll do the whisper. Arcalane:Don't, you'll probably knock him offline again. Arcalane:XP Ganti:Well, I got the whisper. Ganti:No clue if anyone can see this, though. Roland:we see it Saphroneth:We can. Arcalane:Yeah, we're seeing you. Mardak:I SEE IT ALL Aurixsauriv: (( :32 )) Arcalane:Though I question the wisdom of trying to continue if your connection is going to keep behaving like this. Ganti::32 Saphroneth:32 VAE:yeah Hyuuint:trying tonight, or at all? Ganti whispers: Okay, did you get my whisper about the potion? Arcalane:tonight. I find it implausible that it'll continue misbehaving for several weeks. but hughes, so who knows. :v You whisper to Ganti: not at all Ganti whispers: It's... old. Really, really, old. You think it used to be an enhancement for mental acuity (Foxes Cunning), but... It's old. So old, that it's now fairly toxic. Sandor:"Fun, fun." Behter :"Eh. Wake me when we're ready to move, or your screams will do it if we get attacked." Mardak: *knows the worth of a good sleep, and is done asleep and hidden* Sandor:"The stuff in the bottle used to be a boost for your headmeats, maybe half a century ago. I suspect that if you drank it now, it'd come out in half an hour with your guts in tow." Sandor: *pockets the potion* Sandor:"Anyways, night, I guess. Let's not make it our last." Sandor:Corners blocked off, the sorcerer lies down near the furthest wall, his bag under his head, and covers himself up with his overcoat. VAE:Guys. VAE:The first serious encounter almost got us, and we found a book and a gone-off potion. And the animal in our party is more powerful than the people VAE:We're playing Nethack Saphroneth:So, who's the tourist? Arcalane:Flaal. VAE:yup VAE:he needs to get that damn camera out stat Saphroneth:But... don't monks have a vow of poverty... Saphroneth:Oh, clever. Flaal:Tourist?? I more local than most of you blokes Saphroneth:That explains the credit card. VAE:hahaha Mardak:No one is more local than e Mardak:me Saphroneth:He is permanently in debt - hence, he can buy things, his net worth is still negative. Saphroneth:Baliffs do not have levels in Monk. VAE:oh Bast Mardak: *silent snoozing...is it morning yet?* Ganti is disconnected. VAE:Book of exalted deeds, introducing rules for wov of poverty , and even nonviolence Arcalane:Aaand there he goes again. VAE:AKA "let's troll our party members" Saphroneth:And that's three. Anyone want to make a "five strikes" rule? VAE:Seriously, that supplement's awful Hyuuint:I suppose VAE:and yeah, Saph Saphroneth:Or seven, or whatever. Ganti has connected. Saphroneth:Oh, that one was short. Arcalane:Like most of the party. Saphroneth:True. Mardak:Just means I can hit knees better. VAE:hahaha VAE:like Bree Saphroneth:Behter's 5'9", as it happens. About right for the Mongolian ethnic group, if he was perhaps a bit tall for it. Roland:lets make a non-violent impoverished fighter. VAE:pfft. Saphroneth:He does nonlethal damage with a self-forged fullblade. Flaal:non-violent? Wouldn't they just... sit around? Saphroneth:(Hey, that many feats, he can soak the -4 penalty, and seeing someone hitting enemies over the head with the flat of a sword bigger than most people is hilarious.) Roland:Sword the size of a house. Deal non-leathal. Ganti:Okay, everyone settled in for the night? Saphroneth:Unless someone says no, yes. Roland:ZZZzzzZZZzzz Espada:Yus! Flaal:yes Ganti:Okay! « 1d20 = 8 »« 1d20 = 20 »« 1d20 = 1 »« 1d20 = 17 » Saphroneth:Er... Saphroneth:No matter what, one of those is bad. Flaal:(( it's gone get ugleh! )) Ganti:Hm.... Hyuuint:a 20 then a 1 Hyuuint:wow Espada:Yeah, at least one of those is bad. VAE:xD Saphroneth:I distrust the darkness! Imad:« 1d20+6 = 12 + 6 = 18 » Arcalane:cast magic missile at it. that'll show it. Saphroneth:(no magic missile...) VAE:you know Ganti:Okay, you lot make it through the night without Imad waking you up or the door opening. Congratulations! VAE:At the Foundation, distrusting the darkness might well be the smart thing to do if one of the early list keters breaching VAE:can't tell you off-hand the number Kiera: (( focus, people XP )) Saphroneth:..alright. Mardak:Sneaky Sneaky Sneaky....« 1d20+12 = 13 + 12 = 25 » Espada::. Mardak: *sneaks up on miss Foxy:* "Morning!: Aurixsauriv:Time for spells. Behter :Listen « 1d20+10 = 15 + 10 = 25 » Behter : *snrk* "Huh? You better not be..." Behter :"...carry on.E Kiera:Gear in order? Gear in order. Ready to rumble here. Aurixsauriv:Done. Imad:So. New day. And Imad does not look happy. At all. Not that a skeleton can LOOK happy, but... His body language, such as it is, is radiating anger. Flaal:Listen « 1d20+8 = 17 + 8 = 25 » Espada:I was already awake, you know. Espada:I only need 4 hours. Aurixsauriv:Sau is reading his book. Saphroneth:What is it with the 25s? Aurixsauriv:"What's up, Imad?" Hyuuint:no clue VAE:U mad, imad? Kiera: (( he maaaaad )) Espada:Oh, oh! Espada:Ganti! VAE:Imad, he a mad nomad. Imad: (( Aye? )) Saphroneth:No, I nomad. Espada:Was I awake for whatever happened that pissed off Imad? :. Saphroneth:He may have just been stewing overnight. Espada:Or did we only rest for 4 hours total? VAE:Imad's a nomad, but behter's behter. Hyuuint:was just aiming for IC stuff XD Imad: (( Ayup. Nothing visable happened, he just suddenly started as if something had grabbed his spine and yanked. You're not sure what happened after that, but he's been angry ever since that happened. )) Espada:I assume he didn't respond to questioning? VAE:« 1d20+10 = 13 + 10 = 23 » Mardak: *Whispers to Espada* "What crawled up his desicated tailend?" Sandor:The sorcerer stirs awake, and begins dusting himself off. "Morning, everyone!" Behter :"Why does the bone man look like he just got word someone said he had to give his stuff away to his heirs?" Aurixsauriv:Sau waves. Espada:"I think the Brain-In-A-Jar tried to take him over." Behter :"...huh. Hey, Imad man. Are you sure it won't work?" Sandor:"See? That's why I didn't want him guarding. We could have been dead." Imad:"Yes." Imad: (( That was to Espada's statement. )) Espada:"I was guarding too, and we're fine. Stop bitching." Behter :"For all that time? What about the first four hours?" Sandor:"I can 'bitch' as you call it *because* we're fine." Roland:"Even sleep doesn't quiet your bitching. Great." Imad:"I had a better chance of resisting it then the rest of you... except perhaps Aurix. I have been trained to combat intrusions into my mind. You haven't." Sandor:"What does a pile of bones need money for, anyways." Espada:"Seriously, this guy is a Cleric of Bran. If anyone can fight of such influences, it's him." Behter :"Yeah, and if I were a skeleton I'd be worried about that. As it is, I don't need to worry about that, because most mind control that works on people involves coming into arrow range." Kiera:"Are we going to stand around here arguing all day again, or can we actually move out and do what we're getting paid for, hm?" Sandor:"Well, you are a skeleton. Just one with the useful bits attache." Mardak: *sighs* "How about we move on just in case? Got more place to explore, more things to take out, might even find some bloody useful loot than the bit of dust and spent potion we found" Behter :"Don't we normally argue? I mean, the enemy usually just get in the middle and then die." Espada:"Good idea, let's go!" Behter :"Anyway, suppose you're right." *strings bow again. The magic of the string will stop it from degrading too much* Sandor:"I'm for. The sooner we mop them up, the sooner we'll get out of here." Mardak: *opens le door* Behter :"H-UP! There we go." Kiera:Blade at the ready, and off we go. Behter :"I'll go in the front part, I;m the trained scout." Espada:Up in front~ Imad:"I'm in favor of moving out. The sooner we destroy that thing, the better." Mardak:"So we goin south or east through the unseen door before?" Kiera: (( slow down, people. we have a couple lagging behind )) Behter :"Close it up, come on! I don't want my arse hanging in the wind!" Kiera: (( unless you -want- the party to be disorganized again :| )) Flaal:(( down the chute! whee :D )) Flaal:Listen « 1d20+8 = 6 + 8 = 14 » Mardak:Them little ears hear plenty, I tell you. « 1d20+11 = 8 + 11 = 19 » Behter :« 1d20+10 = 16 + 10 = 26 » everyone's doing it. Behter :"Something's up." Mardak:"Hold up. Flesh being sundered up yonder" Behter :"Heard something bad - combat, or something." Espada:"Are those...maggots?!" Sandor:"Well, where two fight, the third man wins. So .. .we should just back off quietly and forget about it all." Espada:"Eeeeeeewwwwww!" Behter :"Everyone, weapons ready. If they spot us, we better be able to hurt them first." Sandor:"I thought foxes ate that sort of things. Bugs and stuff." Mardak: *sickle is always in hand's reach* Espada:"No, we hunt things like rabbits and such!" Behter : *puts action to words, and slips on thumbring, before drawing bow* "They're eating that wolf thing from before." Behter :"I think we should stop them before they do whatever it is they want to." Espada:"There's no way I would eat bugs anyway! That's just grooooss!" Sandor:"Eat the corpse whole? 's good for sanitation." Behter :"Yeah, and it keeps them fed." Sandor:"I think we should just wait for them to go away." Sandor:"They're bugs, not undead." Espada:"You realize there's a trail of corpses leading to us, right?" Behter :"As in, energetic, able to fight. And would you rather fight them now or have them ambush us later?" Sandor:"Or away from us. " Espada:"If anything, they'll come closer." Sandor:"Allright. allright. But don't bitch at the smell." Aurixsauriv:"Did anyone take my suggestion?" Mardak:"At least I can hurt bugs better" Smirks Mardak:"Say it again, Aurix?" Aurixsauriv:"And select one of these wolves for taking back to the church?" Aurixsauriv:"Since it's a prototype undead, and all..." Behter :"Well, I see four there. So no." Sandor:"Tell me when." The sorcerer closes his eyes and begins to focus. Behter :Right. On three?" Kiera:"Something tells me the Captain isn't going to be keen on hauling a rotting carcass all the way back to the church on our flight." Imad:"We've got our hands full with research already. Don't know what it is, just that Samara's up to it in his eyebrows." Imad:"... Such as they are." Kiera: (( sharpie needs the boot again )) Sharpshot4321 is disconnected. Sharpshot4321 is disconnected. Espada:"Heh, eyebrows." Sharpshot4321 has connected. Dire Maggot:They don't seem to notice you, they're busy tearing into the corpse. Saphroneth:Don't know about you, but I call that tactical surprise. Espada:"So, shall we?" Behter :"Everyone who fights melee, form a battle line in front! We don't want this to be a balls-up again." Sandor:"Nope." Kiera:Well then stop calling it tactical surprise and actually surprise them! Sandor:"Let's keep them in the corridor." Behter :"Exactly. Close it up, people!" Sandor:"I'll drop something on them, and they'll come after us." Sandor: *right after us Behter :"On my mark. Three..." Flaal:"This seems like something a horse or two could stamp out, doesn't it?" Sandor:"Who knows" Kiera:Oh fine. I was going to blindside them when they charged, but whatever. XP Behter :"...they're horses, not giant horses. Behter :"The things are bigger than the scaly." Behter :"Anyway. Three..." Saphroneth:(initiative? Sandor:« 1d20+3 = 17 + 3 = 20 » Init Ganti:Go ahead an roll. Kiera:INITIATIVE! « 1d20+3 = 9 + 3 = 12 » Behter :« 1d20+7 = 13 + 7 = 20 » Espada:« 1d20+2 = 20 + 2 = 22 » Initiative! Espada:\o/ Mardak:And here goes the rogue, ready to scrap! « 1d20+5 = 2 + 5 = 7 » Flaal:Initiative « 1d20+3 = 4 + 3 = 7 » Saphroneth:IS Tails. Clearly. Saphroneth:Super speed! Hyuuint:oh for eff Roland:Initiative is 21 Imad:« 1d20+4 = 7 + 4 = 11 » Initative! Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 13 + 3 + 0 = 16 » Dex check! Saphroneth:Don't forget to set init, VAE. VAE:blah! Saphroneth:Oog, talk about bad timing.. Aurixsauriv:... Aurixsauriv:I'm not on Init. Saphroneth:Your fault for not being in the formation *brick* Ganti:Okay, Behter, Sandor? Respetive Dex, please. Saphroneth:I have a +7 bonus. Saphroneth:So I think that means I have priority. Saphroneth:(5 from dex, 2 from feat) VAE:yah Ganti:It does indeed. VAE:sandor has +3 Espada has received initiative.Saphroneth:Ready action, perhaps? Saphroneth:(not meaning to be too controlling, just a thought re: strategy.) Espada:I suppose. VAE:. . . Goddess VAE:Why did we allign in a column VAE:people spread out around the entranc Flaal:xD Saphroneth:Because it means we can all see down the corridor and block them in it. Espada:Espada sets herself, dropping into an aggressive stance and holding Ragilronyo at the ready! VAE:we can get four people hitting at them, and them not getting out. Saphroneth:Do we have four melee people? Espada:Ready action to Mountain Hammer the first fucker that comes in range! VAE:. . . it's only meaningful with ranged attackers Roland: (( we can also shoot properly down there, hard to aim around corners. )) VAE:we don't have that many Mardak: *is getting ancy* Aurixsauriv:Espada, Kiera, Imad. Roland has received initiative.Mardak:Me kinda VAE:Behter , Sandor and Kiera can shoot something Kiera:Imad uses a Reach weapon. Imad:Longspear. Mardak:good ac, huge To Hit Roland:shall I take the shot or are we waiting for someone to do something specific? Saphroneth:You can fight UNDER people. And Sneak Atk. counts in ranged too. Besides, we can always spread out a bit later. Saphroneth:And no, we're not. It's basically "open fire", I think. Roland:pulls a Heavy Crossbow from under his robes, and fires at Dire Maggot 3 with 4 . If Hit, deals 3Piercing damage and a bolt sticking out of it`s chest. Imad: (( Go ahead and take the shot. )) Saphroneth:...well, that was useful. VAE:AHAHAH Saphroneth:What did you ROLL? VAE:and a bolt sticking out of it`s chest. Roland:mouse over the number VAE:He . . .he's stoned, isn't he? Arcalane:1d20+1, apparently VAE:mousing over kinda fucks up for me VAE:ahh Roland:thats it for me Roland:end Dire Maggot:Well. The good news is that it was so bad it sailed right over the maggots when they bent down to take a bite in unison and hit the far wall. They still don't know you're there. Behter has received initiative.Behter :« 1d20+8 = 1 + 8 = 9 » to hit. "Blood and Iron!" « 1d8+4 damage on hit = 3 + 4 = 7 » Behter :... Dire Maggot: (( Lapkat. )) Behter :failhordesman. Dire Maggot: (( Reflex? )) Arcalane:Where did you people learn to shoot? Roland:all the ranged attack fail Roland:I didn't Behter :« 1d20+8 = 7 + 8 = 15 » reflex Roland:thats half the issue Dire Maggot:Okay, you do not shoot the front row. Aurixsauriv:Could my spot in the init lineup be fixed? Aurixsauriv:^^; Saphroneth:This! Is! Failure! Sandor has received initiative.Saphroneth:And done. VAE:okay, I propose VAE:you swap the chest in the macro for arse. Most living things have one, see Saphroneth:Talk later. Turn now. Dire Maggot:These don't. Arcalane:just use a switch and have ot randomly generate a body part Saphroneth:Face? Arcalane:spleen! Saphroneth:That's a crit. Mardak:"Blimey that was terrible, eh?" He is about to nudge the person next to him...and notes it is Imad. Elbow is retracted, and keeps to himself. Sandor:Sandor, as usual ,takes aim with his finger. Pew! Pew! « 1d4+1 = 1 + 1 = 2 » « 1d4+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 », both at the numberless dire maggort. Imad:"Well, that was a little better. VAE:Also, bet ya maggots have an arse x3 Saphroneth:For a moment I thought you'd missed... then I realized that was a d4 and a magic missile. Dire Maggot:Welp. That seared into it's hide. It spins around and... you think it's looking in your direction. Dire Maggot:At least the mouth is facing you. Behter :"Your mother was a diseased... maggot... er, line?" Sandor:He blows off the 'smoke' from his finger. "Nobody's got better aim than Buffalo Sandor, huh?" Sandor:End turn Aurixsauriv has received initiative.Saphroneth:...what insults work on a diseased dire maggot? Seriously? Saphroneth:Even "you smell" is at most accurate. VAE:heh. Wild West paperbacks would probably sell as science fiction around here. Imad: (( No clue. )) Aurixsauriv:Sau pokes two points in air, where blue lights appear, forming the core of a geometric pattern. The entire assembly hums, and fires two bolts at the numberless maggot before fading away. « 1d4+1 = 2 + 1 = 3 » « 1d4+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 » :V VAE:guns that can fire six times before a reload, trains. . . Saphroneth:Do they have magic fiction, I wonder? Like, Spell Trek (about a spelljammer) Imad: (( Well, they've got guns that can fire three times before reload, and they also have trains. )) VAE:heh. Kebre had ,remember? Saphroneth:Yeah. Saphroneth:Right, that turn for Sau? VAE:Also, I love Sau's magic missile effect Saphroneth:Yeah. Imad:Yeah, that's probably Sau's turn. Hyuuint:agreed Kiera has received initiative.VAE:I think I'll nom him for it. GM keep track x3 Kiera:Ready action to smack the first one to enter either of the spaces in front of me. :T Kiera:Nnnnnnext. Aurixsauriv: (( Sorry, had to go give medicine to people. )) VAE:no prob VAE:that's like, the one excuse that works Imad: (( No worries on my end. )) * Imad hefts his spear and gets ready to strike any that enter his range! Flaal has received initiative.Flaal:I don't know if it works from this position, but I'll ready a blow for anything maggoty that comes in range. Flaal:Done Mardak has received initiative.Saphroneth:...not sure, but I think arms bend. Saphroneth:;) Imad: (( Purrylapkat. )) Roland:technically diagonals count for threat range... so... maybe? Arcalane:If your arms do not bend, or bend too far, seek medical attention immediately. Arcalane:Alternately you may be made of LEGO. Imad: (( Yeah, I think they just have light concealment if they're around a corner. 16% miss chance or something? )) Flaal:(( okidoki * Mardak does a quick, hidden (hopefully) (move silent) [1d20+12 (hide) step to around the corner from the hallway, using the fluffiness of the foxy gal ahead of him to his advantage. Makes himself into a position to sneaky-stab any big ole maggot that comes into range....(ready sneak attack) Saphroneth:Bracket problems Mardak:(damnit) Mardak:« 1d20+12 = 7 + 12 = 19 » move silent « 1d20+12 = 6 + 12 = 18 » hide Mardak:better. Ish Ganti:« 1d20+2 = 7 + 2 = 9 »« 1d20+2 = 6 + 2 = 8 »« 1d20+2 = 12 + 2 = 14 »« 1d20+2 = 10 + 2 = 12 » Espada:Behter would do behter. Saphroneth:Apparently not. Mardak: *TOTAL NOTHING TO THEM!* Saphroneth:After all, I lost, not won. Roland: (( if you can tumble through traffic, you can tumble through a ball. )) Saphroneth:But I did one. Mardak has received initiative.Espada has received initiative.Hyuuint:yay two....awwww Saphroneth:...one downside of a surprise round, this. Espada:"I hate this waiting around." >:| Espada:Same readied action. Arcalane:-surprise round +defensive formation Ganti:Done? Espada:Yus. Saphroneth:That's the one. It's very effective (among the best tricks in the book, militarily - but Behter may have been too used to archers when he set it up. Roland has received initiative.Roland:lets try this again Roland:pulls a Heavy Crossbow from under his robes, and fires at Dire Maggot 3 with 17 . If Hit, deals 7Piercing damage and a bolt sticking out of its body. Roland:wait Roland:no Roland:scratch that Roland:I just reload Roland:end Ganti:Too late. It hit. Ganti:Oh, right. Saphroneth:Cop out. But I like that he puts it under the robes to reload... (autoloader in there?) Arcalane:He fired last turn, he can't fire this turn. XP Ganti:Heavy crossbow. Behter has received initiative.Saphroneth:The cop out is "body". Roland:If there is an auto reloader please gimme a book and page number! VAE:Under the robe VAE:I'm curious what does he reload it with Saphroneth:Hmm, no chance for bonus damage yet... VAE:The answer of course is bolts, you filthy minded people Ganti:There's a repeating crossbow, I beleive. Arcalane:Well they don't call it a cocking handle for nothing. :V Behter :« 1d20+8 = 1 + 8 = 9 » to hit. « 1d8+4 damage on hit = 8 + 4 = 12 » "Nobody saw that!" VAE:... wat VAE:another 1 Saphroneth:...what the actual f*ck Roland:wow Behter :« 1d20+8 = 18 + 8 = 26 » reflex. Again. Roland:how am I doing better then the archer for ranged attacks Arcalane:Behter is currently residing in germany. Why do I say that? Well, his rolls are the Wurst. :T Behter :"Did I pick up the duff arrows this morning? Hang on, I'll restring the bow, that might be it." VAE:Aren't sausage rolls more of an UK thing? Roland: (( that pun was horrible )) * VAE loves them Saphroneth:Bratwurst is German. Sandor has received initiative.Saphroneth:We may have them here, but they're not CALLED that. Saphroneth:Good lord, my rolls... I think I must have got the string damp or something. Saphroneth:Or possibly I'm using the arrows backwards (not awake yet) Arcalane:Saph, you're supposed to fire arrows at them, not the bow. Espada:FOOD! Saphroneth:That might work better by now. Roland: (( your holding the bow backwards! )) Saphroneth:You don't know where it's been. Sandor:"See, you gotta do it like this." The sorcerer places his handgun across his other wrist. "Pew! Pew!" « 1d4+1 = 4 + 1 = 5 » « 1d4+1 = 1 + 1 = 2 » Numberless maggot Saphroneth:Hmm. Monowire bow. Can be used as a melee weapon. Can not be used as a ranged weapon, because it cuts the arrows in half. VAE:Well Aurixsauriv has received initiative.Aurixsauriv:Sau considers. Saphroneth:And your thumb off. VAE:That's actually what they used against the Manybeast Hyuuint:then what is the point of the bow.... Saphroneth:It looks nice... Arcalane:Appearances can be deceptive. Saphroneth:(The bow part is a holder so you can handle the monowire?) VAE:"Assault bows" - wire stretched in a frame. See, the manybeast , if you cut the membrane, they dehydrated VAE:yep VAE:remember? That czech book I was reading, about what looked like zerg creep infesting half the world Aurixsauriv:Sau traces a circle in the air. An almost floral geometric diagram appears in and around the circle, emiting yellow light. Saphroneth:Yeah. VAE:and precisely that,though it wsn't monowire, just wire pressed flat Aurixsauriv:A similar circle appears on the floor in the hallway, about halfway up. VAE:Basically it was cheap enough to equip people with quickly Aurixsauriv:Casting Summon Monster 2. Done. Saphroneth:Casting in progress, right. Espada:Back! Espada:Wif noms! Dire Maggot 2:They're remarkably quick for bugs that size... Kiera has received initiative.Espada:Oh, -just- out of range! Kiera:They're quick, and they're about to be dead. :T Espada:Shoot it! Behter :"I'm trying, there's something wrong with the pissing bow-" Kiera:I don't fancy my odds at shooting given Saph's luck thusfar. * Kiera steps forward, instead, aaaaand overhead swing-- Espada:Just don't advance, or they-dammit! Kiera:« StrDamBonus = floor(StrMod*1.5) = StrDamBonus = floor(3 * 1.5) = 4 »« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 6 = 6 »« critroll=1d20 = critroll = 1 = 1 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 4 = 4 »« critdam=1d10 = critdam = 3 = 3 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 0 = 0 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Two-hand swinging BFS at Dire Maggot #2. Hit Roll: 6+4+3+0+1 = 14. 4+4+0+1 = 9 slashing damage if it hits! Espada:Now my readied action is prolly gonna be wasted! D: VAE:haha wat Kiera:They're maggots. Saphroneth:Nah, not if more than one of them wants involved. VAE:. . . I got it VAE:people are so disgusted they miss on purpose VAE:not to have to touch them , even with their blades Kiera:They have the intellectual capacity of an inebriated duck. Saphroneth:I have over 1700 arrows, I can waste a few. But these ones were bent... or had feathers missing. Arcalane:Did we lose Ganti again? >> Espada:Prolly. Roland:or broke because you have 1700 arrows in one quiver. Arcalane:he's all a-quiver. Saphroneth:They're not all in one quiver! I have two, one with a scabbard hidden in it. Dire Maggot 2: (( No, just looking up the new pistol stats. )) Arcalane:¬_¬ Saphroneth:...and each one only has 40 or so in it. Dire Maggot 2: (( 2d6 out to thirty feet. )) Dire Maggot 2: (( You rolled a 14 to hit? )) Saphroneth:Sounds about right, actually... especially because of how fast those balls go off-shot line because of windage and short barrel and no rifling. Saphroneth:And that was a melee attack. Arcalane:Apparently. VAE: *nod* Dire Maggot 2:Anyway, with a 14 to hit rolled... Well, you barely hit it, but it's so slimy that your blade just slides right off. Dire Maggot 2: (( :53 lagcheck? )) Arcalane:Ew. Arcalane: (( :53 )) Saphroneth::53 Saphroneth:We really are the Keystone Kops today, aren't we... Arcalane:If that new pistol damage is final, I'll update my macro. Dire Maggot 2: (( :53 at :54. )) Saphroneth:Not too bad. Dire Maggot 2: (( Done, I take it? )) Kiera:Mhm. Saphroneth:Move, and attack. Yes. Kiera:5ft step actually, but yes. Dire Maggot 2: (( Yup. That's final damage. 19-20, x3 is it's threat, by the way. )) Saphroneth:That makes sense too - those bullets will HURT if they hit you in a vulnerable spot. Saphroneth:OH, this is the one we pissed off. Kiera: (( pistol shot macro updated )) Dire Maggot:Well. This thing is a little closer then that was to start with... Hyuuint:ACTION ACTIVATE! Kiera:'spada? You're up. Hyuuint:who goes first? Saphroneth:AoO time first, I think. Kiera:Oh, right. Dire Maggot:And now it's in range. Make those AoO's and readied actions! Kiera:« StrDamBonus = floor(StrMod*1.5) = StrDamBonus = floor(3 * 1.5) = 4 »« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 13 = 13 »« critroll=1d20 = critroll = 13 = 13 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 5 = 5 »« critdam=1d10 = critdam = 3 = 3 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 0 = 0 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Two-hand swinging BFS at Dire Maggot. Hit Roll: 13+4+3+0+1 = 21. 5+4+0+1 = 10 slashing damage if it hits! Espada:"Finally!" Espada:"Taste my blade!" Dire Maggot:AoO's first, then by init. Kiera:That was my attack of opportunity. |D Dire Maggot:Kiera's hit nearly cleaves it in half! * Mardak sneak attacks from around the corner! « 1d20+8 = 8 + 8 = 16 » « 1d100 = 26 », hopefully dealing « 1d4+2d6+3 = 3 + 12 + 3 = 18 »! Hyuuint:holy Hyuuint:FULL SNEAK Kiera:Killstealin' :E VAE:wow Saphroneth:...if that killed it, there will be a disappointed fox. Hyuuint:XD Ganti:In order of Initative, Hyuu. That means Espada first, then Imad, then you. Espada:Especially after everything I just typed out. >:|! Saphroneth:... Espada::D Hyuuint:aw Espada:As soon as the maggot comes withing range, Espada swings Ragilronyo around! The blade seems to sing as it sails over Mardak's head and carves a large fissure out of the corner of the wall before before digging into the maggot! « 1d20+15 = 15 + 15 = 30 » for « 2d8+2d6+1d6+9 = 11 + 12 + 3 + 9 = 35 » damage! Saphroneth:Can that attack of the Rog be saved incase another comes in range? Saphroneth:And wow, pain. Espada:All of which overcomes DR and hardness, I might add. Saphroneth:Splurt. Ganti:Ayup. That spreads it's green, gooey insides all over the corridor. Hyuuint:agreed, hold that particular attack please? XD Saphroneth:...I think the fox now has maggot all over her, given momentum and stuff... poor Espada. The adventurer's life is not one of clean fur. Ganti:Yeah, you can hold that action. Hyuuint:yay! Espada:She doesn't even seem to notice it right now. Imad:On Number Two! Imad:Imad stabs the foe with his longspear « 1d20+6 = 12 + 6 = 18 » dealing « 1d8+4 = 4 + 4 = 8 » damage Espada:She's focused her whole being on the battle, almost seeming to fall into a sort of trance. Imad:That's a good, solid hit. It punches through the maggot, causing more of that green goo to leak out. Saphroneth:...you know how sneak attacks are "hitting the weak point"? I think that set of rolls indicates you found the secret stock of explosives... Hyuuint:nifty Dire Maggot 3:Squirmy squirmy squirmy it goes. Dire Maggot 4:And Another one comes from around the corner! Aurixsauriv:"Va se fa no, va se fa no..." Flaal has received initiative.Roland: (( heh. Non-violent Barbarian. I'm so angry I'm going to hug you! )) Flaal:oh ghee Flaal:we'l take it slow :P * Flaal attacks Dire Maggot 2 Flaal:« 1d20+5+2 = 11 + 5 + 2 = 18 » for « 1d8 = 2 » damage Flaal:(( unless I messed up my math? )) Dire Maggot 2:Well, you hit it. But that doesn't seem to actually DO much... other then goo your hand. Saphroneth:No Str bonus? Kiera: (( stop forgetting to add your strength bonus to your damage rolls XP )) Saphroneth:That affects damage too... Dire Maggot 2: (( Right, Str bonus. )) Dire Maggot 2: (( I'm pretty sure you have one... )) * Flaal scrambles to find out Dire Maggot 2: (( +2. )) Dire Maggot 2: (( It's in your token stats, more or less. )) Roland: (( its -3, you have trouble lifting very small children )) Flaal:(( xD )) Flaal:(( do I get +2 to both the attack and the damage, then? :B )) Saphroneth:Both, yes. Dire Maggot 2: (( Aye. )) Saphroneth:That is how melee works. Dire Maggot 2:So, are you spring attacking that, or are we going to find out what this fellow does on attack? Saphroneth:Ranged, they need a Mighty or Thrown weapon to get a Str bonus. Flaal:No, I'll spring attack :P Flaal:Done Mardak has received initiative.Aurixsauriv:C'mon. Hyuuint:still holding that particular attack Aurixsauriv:I got a nice effect all set up. Espada has received initiative.Hyuuint:he is a sneak, not a rowdyman Espada:Noe me, on the other hand... Saphroneth:Maggot AoO. Aurixsauriv:Noe? Espada:Go on, take it! Espada:I dare ya! Hyuuint:bad idea Roland::/ well that puts them all in melee doesn't it? Hyuuint:maggots made for eating versus a thing that can be ate. Dire Maggot 2:« 1d20+3 = 8 + 3 = 11 » Bite! Espada:Pfft, no. Saphroneth:I has Point Blank and Precise shot, so I don't mind. Espada:And I'm made for getting in faces. Espada:And then subsequently tearing them off. Espada:So, number two. Espada:Espada swings Ragilronyo, and the keen of eye can see her fur stiffen and harden. « 1d20+15 = 15 + 15 = 30 » for « 2d8+9 = 5 + 9 = 14 » damage! If it hits, Espada gains DR 5/Adamantine for one round! Arcalane is disconnected. Arcalane has connected. Saphroneth:ByeHi. Kiera: (( goddamn connection spike )) Roland: (( ohh no, the maggot goup is hardening. Thats the real threat!!! )) VAE:haha VAE:Maggot used Harden VAE:Maggot's defense has increased Saphroneth:It's not very effective... Roland: (( magot used Die. )) VAE:Also , fun that Espada stuffed herself right where the burniing hands would have gone x3 Saphroneth:(well, not against someone with that kind of damage output and a vulpix to boot.) VAE:Be glad Maggot didn't use Explosion VAE:I mean, yuck Espada:When I can literally blow straight through defenses? Arcalane:MAGGOTS! Espada:It's not very effective at all. Dire Maggot 2:That was a decent hit, but not enough to finish it off. Saphroneth:Maggot used BLORP. Hyuuint:ooooor they could be having a bad day Espada:That's okay, I have DR 5! VAE:Maggot used Splash VAE:But nothing happened Espada:Ugh, I forgot my 1d6. Roland has received initiative.Saphroneth:"Ew..." Espada:Again. =3= VAE:oh Bast VAE:Brundle Roland:welp, guess I can waste some bolts Roland:also do I recieve a higher penalty for it being in melee with 2 allies? VAE:http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-726 VAE:one of my favourite articles there Espada:Prolly woulds killed the damn thing, too. Dire Maggot 2: (( Nope! )) Saphroneth:No, but the enemy gains +4 AC, and if you miss by 1-4 points you may hit the enemy blocking, if you're firing through an ally square. Saphroneth:(ally in direct melee, that is) Dire Maggot 2: (( That's at RAM, by the way. )) Roland:Maggot 2 then « 1d20-3 = 9 - 3 = 6 » to hit Roland:So did I hit an ally? Espada:It's fine. Dire Maggot 2:« 1d2 = 1 » Espada:I have DR. Dire Maggot 2:Yep. You hit Espada. Roland:« 1d10 = 10 » Roland:wow Espada:Didn't overcome my AC, though. Hyuuint:figures XD Espada:So, would it still 'hit'? Dire Maggot 2: (( It missed the maggot you were in melee with by more then four, so I do believe that means it hit you. )) Espada:Because that's dumb as all hell. Saphroneth:No. Saphroneth:It's only if it misses by ONE TO FOUR. Roland:if its AC is 10 then i hit someone Kiera:So in other words it has to be a near miss. Behter has received initiative.Kiera:Which it couldn't have been on a 9, 'cause I scraped one on a 14. Behter :« 1d20+9 = 11 + 9 = 20 » to hit, at maggot two, for « 1d8+1d6+5 = 5 + 1 + 5 = 11 » damage. Espada:You miss the enemy, but you could manage to penetrate the plate armor of your ally instead? Behter :"There we go!" Roland: (( Are Repeating Heavy Xbows allowed? Might end up shopping soon if so )) Espada:Wat. Kiera: (( third time lucky :V )) Saphroneth:I'm not sure, second. VAE:don't tell me a 20 missed Espada:Oh, no. Saphroneth:Can someone check the 3.5 player's guide? This may have changed. VAE:what? Saphroneth:(The shooting through ally square rule) VAE:ah Ganti:Precice shot ignores the increased AC, right? VAE:but . .yeah, if the penalty is -4 Saphroneth:And yes. VAE:it'd make bloody sense to be 4 Saphroneth:Precise Shot means I shoot well. Saphroneth:And the issue is if it means you penetrate... could be that you then make a second attack roll against potential person hit. Espada:I'm just pointing out the stupidity of being able to miss an enemy but piercing your ally's armor instead, even if it's, like, +5 Plate Armor of Infinite AC. VAE:^ VAE:that VAE:hell, you could shoot at your ally ,then VAE:miss, and autohit enemy Saphroneth:Hence why I think it may be a second attack roll. Roland: (( AH, thats why I did not see it. Repeating is an exotic weapon. )) Espada:Which would make sense. VAE:Yep Arcalane:The moral of this story: don't invoke these rules, they're silly and make people argue. Roland: (( Forget it then. Already have enough issues. )) Ganti:So, that killed the magot. Done? Saphroneth:Aha. "Might" hit enemy. An yes,. VAE:are two maggots dead? VAE:or one Saphroneth:Two. Roland:2 Arcalane:"Yes." VAE:goot Saphroneth:Espada 'spoded one, and I shot the second one in the eye. Arcalane:One and two are dead. That means two are dead. |D Saphroneth:Or somewhere... VAE:I wasn't sure two was, see Arcalane:Three and four are still alive, which means two are still alive. Arcalane:Maybe we should give them names. VAE:I wasn't sure two was dead, see VAE:I propose Brundle, and his brother, Brundle Saphroneth:Bertram, Wilhelm, Marcus and glup. VAE:and their sister, Brundle VAE:And little Brundle to boot Sandor has received initiative.Arcalane:There's four of them. The obvious choice would be the Pac-Man ghosts. Saphroneth:...that just raises further prolems! Arcalane:Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde. Or whatever. Hyuuint:XD Aurixsauriv: (( Can we move along? )) Saphroneth:Yes. Espada:I vote for Sandor Jr. Hyuuint:Can we just get on with the shooting and the poking and the absdkfn;lkcxjnvarfnka*cosby noises* Arcalane: (( why are you charging into meleeeeeee :| )) Saphroneth:"In such a case, if the cover is cover is struck AND THE AC OF THE COVERING CREATURE IS EXCEEDED"... right, there we are. Saphroneth:That's sorted, then. Roland: (( CAUSE THATS WHAT SORCS DO! )) VAE:Because they get a d20-3 to attack? VAE:or did I misread horribly Espada:No, they get a bonus. Arcalane:You're blocking one of the two best melee combatants from doing her job, doofus. Saphroneth:d20 + 3, not -. Espada:-3 was Roland trying to fire past me. Roland:big fluffy tails. Blocks view Espada:And instead pli->:O Espada:You did that on purpose! Espada:Why is everyone breaking VBL?! >:O Ganti:Yeah. And you can either do ranged touch or MM. Both of which have much better to hits then Roland's crossbow. VAE:Fine ,fine. Wanted to pull burning hands with out burning Espada's backside Saphroneth:Use the familiar as a spell deliverer? Arcalane:Try and save some of your spells, hm? This dungeon is far from over. :P Saphroneth:Oh, true. VAE:True true VAE:Point. VAE:Used two MM's so far Saphroneth:Carry a sling! It's free. Espada:Honestly, we have these guys pretty well handled. VAE:Eh. End round doing nothing. Aurixsauriv has received initiative.Espada:Just...Iunno, chuck a rock at them or something. Roland:trying! Aurixsauriv:Sau idly spins the array around. Arcalane: (( weird. my init tracker has flipped out and thinks only Behter has init. whatever. guess I'll just have to pay attention to init prompts. )) Saphroneth:Same. VAE:I guess I kinda forgot about spell conservation since we're level 11 in Akellon. Meaning that there's almost always the space for an inflict. Hyuuint:mine is fine Roland:so these things are "living" correct? Saphroneth:Yeah. Saphroneth:Pretty sure. Aurixsauriv:The larger one in the hall matches the pattern, and turns orange. The components of the diagream break apart, and form into the skeleton of a large four legged creature. Anyone wanna roll knowledge nature on that skeleton while the meat forms? Roland: (( 20 gold we fight zombie them on our way out )) * VAE ridiculously out of practice. And . . eh. Miron at least has a melee weapon, and uses it Saphroneth:No bet. Saphroneth:Though I must admit, not sure how to zombie a maggot. Is there enough to control? Aurixsauriv:Apparently, no. Celestial Bison:Hi. Saphroneth:Sorry, don't think any of us have Knowledge: Nature. Espada:I have Knowledge (Planes), that's it. :B Celestial Bison:Imma kill joo. Espada::O Espada:It's a Celestial! Saphroneth:Large Bison, the larger cousin of Medium Bison. Saphroneth:AKA... M. Bison. Of course. Flaal:ruh roh Celestial Bison:The great bison forms, flecks of yellow and orange still coating its fur. Espada:« 1d20+9 = 19 + 9 = 28 » Knowledge (Planes)! VAE:Burmy:"Making a zombie out of a maggot isn't hard, the problem is that once they dry up there's just not much left." Celestial Bison:It looks idly at the two maggots, then at Sau. Flaal:are we gonna need to get out the way? D: Celestial Bison:And puts its head down to charge, giving a bellow as it surges forward. Saphroneth:Music: Ride of the Rohirrim Espada:"Since when could you summon Celestial creatures!" :O VAE:for killing maggots Roland:This reminds me of the time I played a minotaur. VAE:wait. . . did the summoning finally happen? VAE:x3 Saphroneth:Yep. Espada:OH! Mardak:"Why do I hear a cow?" Peeks around the corner. "That is one fuzzy cow" Espada:Can I tell which realm it's from with a 28 Planes roll? Kiera:"Don't let it buffalo you, it's just a bison." Espada:...Heh. Celestial Bison:Gore: « 1d20+10 = 10 + 10 = 20 » « 1d8+9 = 1 + 9 = 10 » piercing damage on Maggot 4, as it turns its horn into the attack, trying to toss the maggot into the air. Flaal:"HA" Espada:It's from the Plane of Plains. :B Ganti:Yes, but I doubt meany's decided on one. Saphroneth:"It is just superconducting electromagnetism. I'm sure you've heard of it." Mardak:"I don't care of it's guy-going abilities, so long as it squishes those bugs, I am happy." And back around the corner he goes. Saphroneth:"But for me... it was... tuesday." Roland:so its gonna moooosh them? Saphroneth:This will be a moosh pit. VAE:hahaha Ganti:That hit, and did damage. Not sure what you mean by 'toss the maggot into the air', though. Aurixsauriv:Sau pokes his copy of the diagram, which is still yellow. "For a while now." Aurixsauriv: (( Fluff. )) Aurixsauriv: (( :P )) VAE:well, good thing I didn't bother with the spell VAE:forgot about the summoning at all Espada:Meany, what realm is it from? Aurixsauriv: (( I can't find the planes. Gimme a minute, and move on. :V )) Kiera:The realm of STOP DICKING AROUND COMBAT TAKES LONG ENOUGH AS-IS. Kiera::V Saphroneth:It IS your turn, I think. VAE:hahahaha Kiera has received initiative.Ganti:Is now. VAE:why is my init fucked up? Kiera:I see no response to the bison's buffalo'ing. Anyway. VAE:Still shows Behter Saphroneth:" Ganti: That hit, and did damage." Kiera:Great, now I've got maggot on my boot. Saphroneth:And yeah, init glitched for some. Roland: (( i think its decided. No more cows. Cause too many puns )) Kiera:« StrDamBonus = floor(StrMod*1.5) = StrDamBonus = floor(3 * 1.5) = 4 »« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 6 = 6 »« critroll=1d20 = critroll = 11 = 11 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 2 = 2 »« critdam=1d10 = critdam = 2 = 2 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 0 = 0 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Two-hand swinging BFS at Dire Maggot #4. Hit Roll: 6+4+3+0+1 = 14. 2+4+0+1 = 7 slashing damage if it hits! VAE:There is no cow level ? Kiera:Ugh. Another 6. :T Kiera:Done. Saphroneth:Flanking! Kiera:Oh right. Kiera:16 total if the bison adds flanking. Saphroneth:Your coordination with the celestial bison is unusually good. Aurixsauriv:Arcadia. Ganti:That barely hits. Kiera:Yaay. Done. Ganti:But it hits. And you've adjusted for the slime this time. Aurixsauriv:Did you account for Flanking? Aurixsauriv::V Saphroneth:Did now. Saphroneth:I said. Saphroneth:And it hit. Roland:that bison pic. it stares into your soul Saphroneth:Imad time. Saphroneth:Also, suave bison? Imad:Imad stabs the foe with his longspear « 1d20+6 = 20 + 6 = 26 » dealing « 1d8+4 = 2 + 4 = 6 » damage Imad:Imad stabs the foe with his longspear « 1d20+6 = 17 + 6 = 23 » dealing « 1d8+4 = 3 + 4 = 7 » damage Saphroneth:Ding! Celestial Bison:Look at your horse. Celestial Bison:Back to me. Celestial Bison:Back to your horse. Celestial Bison:Now back to me. Saphroneth:I dispelled it, sorry... Celestial Bison:Sadly, it isn't me. Celestial Bison:But if it stopped being a gods damned pussy and manned up, it could pretend that it's me. Ganti:Well. That's a very unhappy maggot. Celestial Bison:Look down, back up. Kiera:Meany stop quoting Old Spice this is combat time. Celestial Bison:Where are you? You're in a hall, facing down four metric tones of angry animal. Saphroneth:Not his combat time. Dire Maggot 3:« 1d20+3 = 4 + 3 = 7 » Bite! Dire Maggot 3:Nada. Dire Maggot 4:Kiera? This is going for you! Dire Maggot 4:« 1d20+3 = 7 + 3 = 10 » Bite Celestial Bison:What's in your hand? I've got it. It's your dignity as you go sailing through the air to hit the far wall. Dire Maggot 4:Still no. Espada:"Ah, Arcadia. I that place." Flaal has received initiative.Espada: *I miss. Celestial Bison:Look again, the dignity is now tasty grass that I munch. Espada:Eh, I could take it. Roland:"... We should barter for a bug extermination fee after this." Celestial Bison:Anything is possible when you man up and murder the hell ou of people. Mardak:why is the cow better spoken than most of the group? Celestial Bison:I'm on an elephant. Flaal:Ready to dodge a bison Flaal:Done VAE:hahah Mardak has received initiative.Saphroneth:Because of the charisma bonus for being suave. also, Old Spice is apparently Eagle's Splendour potion. VAE:x3 Dire Maggot 4: (( Hyuu? Your turn. )) VAE:also , my init display is totally fucked up VAE:still shows it's Behter's turn Saphroneth:Everyone's is. Saphroneth:I think. Saphroneth:Or, most. Mardak:not mine Roland: (( mine is )) Dire Maggot 4:Yes it is. Flaal just finished. * Mardak keeps back here. He is not much help at the moment... Dire Maggot 4:Your turn. Espada has received initiative.Hyuuint:I was meaning the messed up display Celestial Bison:Maptool does that. Espada:You're lucky, Maggot 4. Saphroneth:...spirit animals see things normal people do not. Saphroneth:Like the fourth wall. Espada:You only get a regular attack. Glitch has connected. Espada:Espada swings her massive blade once again, « 1d20+15 = 5 + 15 = 20 » for « 2d8+1d6+9 = 10 + 2 + 9 = 21 » damage! Dire Maggot 4: (( Heyo Glitch! )) Glitch:Here and away again. (afkz) Espada:Also? Dire Maggot 4:Splut. Espada:All maneuvers reset! Saphroneth:Hello. Currently on screen: the end phases of an ambush that went terribly in early phases, mainly because of the archer rolling two critfails in a row. Espada:And that will be all. Roland has received initiative.Espada:Also, DR gone. Hyuuint:I read that as Roondar for a second Roland:my cloak will move a little, and the audiable click of a latch catching is heard. Roland:end turn Behter has received initiative.Behter :"Right. Let's see..." « 1d20+9 = 18 + 9 = 27 » to hit, for « 1d8+1d6+5 = 7 + 3 + 5 = 15 » damage. Behter :No threat, BTW. Ganti:It hits, though. Behter :"Yes, there we do. Must have been the string." Saphroneth:Turn. Sandor has received initiative.Hyuuint:ok now it is messed up for me :P VAE:Nothing to do, still Aurixsauriv has received initiative.Behter :"Oh, how are we getting past the giant animal?" Behter :"Just asking." Behter :"It does not look like it can turn around." Behter :"Or reverse, actually..." Sandor:"Bison against maggots. . .I don't think even Joszef would bet on odds that clear." Imad:"Well, it's been summoned. So we really just have to wait for it to go back." Mardak:"We could ask it to moooooove maybe?" Espada:"Heh, moooo." Hyuuint:XD Kiera:"Any more puns and we're leaving both of you on this island." Aurixsauriv:"She can hear you." Espada:"Or it could, you know, walk backwards." Hyuuint:I feel so...dirty letting my char say that Behter :"Oh, so it can? Right. Wasn't sure, since most animals don't like going backwards. Have to train horses well for it." Imad:"She's a Celestial. That means she's got more brains they you do." Roland:"Does that look anything like a horse?" Behter :"No, but it doesn't look like a bloody palisade wall either. I'm comparing." Espada:"Hey, how is it in Arcadia? It's been over four thousand years since my last visit!" Behter :"It comes of knowing how to evaluate and compare things." Imad:"You need to study more." Mardak:"Uhm...maggot...there...needing a good squish under the old boot?" Kiera:So is this Bison doing anything, Meany? Behter :"Well, I'm certainly studying the undead from now on... as in, vulnerable points." Celestial Bison:The thing's voice is gruff, but obviously female. "Now is not the time, m'lady." Celestial Bison:She's rearing for another sweep of horns. Celestial Bison:But I don't know whose turn it is. Celestial Bison:Init thing is borked. Kiera:Yours. Mardak:"She can talk?" Celestial Bison:Oh. Saphroneth:Yours. Kiera:That's why I asked. Espada:"Of course she can." Saphroneth:You have to look for the last init note, sadly. Espada:"She's a Celestial." Celestial Bison:« 1d20+8 = 8 + 8 = 16 » « 1d8+9 = 5 + 9 = 14 » Horn sweep on Maggot 3. Aurixsauriv:And..lesee.. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+6+mod = 1 + 6 + -4 = 3 » Pew! Crossbow bolt coming at you for « 1d6 = 3 » damage! Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+4+mod = 16 + 4 + 0 = 20 » Reflex save! Saphroneth:Welcome to my world. Aurixsauriv:Done. Kiera has received initiative.Kiera:« StrDamBonus = floor(StrMod*1.5) = StrDamBonus = floor(3 * 1.5) = 4 »« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 8 = 8 »« critroll=1d20 = critroll = 9 = 9 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 2 = 2 »« critdam=1d10 = critdam = 7 = 7 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 0 = 0 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Two-hand swinging BFS at Dire Maggot #whatever. Hit Roll: 8+4+3+0+1 = 16. 2+4+0+1 = 7 slashing damage if it hits! Ganti:That did it. All the maggots are now green goop coating the walls. Hyuuint:16s everywhere! Mardak: *peeks again* "We done?" Kiera:"I think that was the last of them." Espada:"Yes, that is all of them." Behter :"...well. That started poorly, but it wasn't too bad in the end. Anyone hurt?" Behter :"At all?" * Espada takes a breath, lets it out slowly. Espada:"...EEEEWWWWW THERE'S MAGGOT GOO ALL OVER MY FUR!" D: Behter :"Because if not, I claim superior tactics skill despite apparently having strung my bow upside down today." Saphroneth:And there we go. Espada:GROOM GROOM GROOM EWW EWW EWW! Mardak: *brushes away goop as he can* Celestial Bison:The bison grunts, and starts to fade away. Roland:"So tell me, what DOES maggot taste like?" * Flaal peeks to check on the Celestial Kiera:"We're certainly not going to be winning any awards for execution." Sandor:"Well, it executed the maggots allright." Mardak: *goop brush.* "Blech this is sticky" Espada:"Like someone left meat out to rot for about a week! Eeeeeeewwwwww!" Behter :"...look, I'm used to a company or so of horse archers, alright? Not... well." * Kiera cleans off her sword and boots. Blech. :T Mardak: *does what he can, then...* "So, we goin south or east? Not sure that was answered" Behter :"And it's a good thing I have such a good arrow surplus. Not retrieving those..." Imad:"I don't think it was." Behter :"I would suggest checking south. If the eastern door is the heart of the temple, we don't want to be caught in a pincer." Mardak:"I hate pincers. Agreed to that idea" Roland:does this place count as a dungeon for dungeoneering? Kiera:"Clear out the unhidden areas first. Then we can see what surprises were left behind." Espada:Clean groom clean and that's good enough until we find somewhere to bathe. Behter :"Right. Hmmm." Espada:"There, that's better. Now, let us continue!" Behter : *rides over the goop on a summoned horse, then dismisses it. Clean boots.* Sandor:"See , this is why I didn't want to... " Sandor:"Wait" Mardak:"Blech, this mangy doggy is less hairy than last we left it." Imad:Thankfully, I have very little sense of smell. Behter :"...how do you smell at all?" Behter :"Actually, how do you see?" Behter :"I don't see any eyes there." Arcalane:~Magic~ Espada:I don't think he actually said that. Saphroneth:Oh, sorry. Espada:Gotta look for the quotes, man. Imad:First, I didn't actually say that. Second, my very existance is powerd by magic. Kiera:Regroup you loons. :v Mardak: *TRAP CHECK! « 1d20+10 = 14 + 10 = 24 » Sandor:The sorcerer folds his hands for a moment tthen begins shoveling the muck away with sweeping hand motions. Prestidigitation VAE:And I was lagging fiercely Saphroneth:All characters who appear female actually are. Mardak: *any little surprises in this hallway?* Saphroneth:(trap check success) Aurixsauriv:Sau draws a diagram in the air as he walks. Two cresent moons back to back, centered in an vine-structured array... Saphroneth:;) Aurixsauriv:Light of Lunia cast, 40 minutes. Mardak:"Nohing. Seems ok." * Kiera bricks Saph through the fourth wall. :T Aurixsauriv:Two orbs of light orbit the lizard. Mardak: *slowly makes his way down* Mardak: *Holds and LISTENS* Mardak:Them little ears hear plenty, I tell you. « 1d20+11 = 4 + 11 = 15 » Mardak:Quick as he is, his eyes better be quicker. What's that??? « 1d20+9 = 6 + 9 = 15 » Espada:"Looks empty." Kiera:"Tables?" Espada:"With another hallway." Behter :Track check with Survival « 1d20+10 = 9 + 10 = 19 » Did the maggotscome through here? Mardak:"eeeeevil tables with our luck. But tables." Mardak:"Just don't let them turn." VAE:Turn Undead Table? VAE:It's all dead wood Mardak: *gets away quickly from Kiera* Saphroneth:Watch out for tabled motions. Mardak:Hello hallway! Trap Check...« 1d20+10 = 9 + 10 = 19 » Arcalane:Regroup. :v Hyuuint:eeeww * Flaal listens « 1d20+8 = 9 + 8 = 17 » Behter :Listen? « 1d20+10 = 7 + 10 = 17 » Mardak:"Not...seeing...anything...." Behter :"Oi, you at the back, hurry up!" Flaal:"If this is anything like my monastary, we should be getting closer to their vault." Behter :"There's water ahead, by the sound. Somewhere, anyway." Mardak:"Oh. Look. More hallways." Mardak:"Is this a temple or a maze?" Kiera:"Both." Kiera: (( Ganti, might want to move Meany and VAE up yourself )) Mardak: *searches each hallway now. « 1d20+10 = 18 + 10 = 28 » up « 1d20+10 = 10 + 10 = 20 » left Roland:"Shocker as it is. Most monestaries consist of more then 5 rooms." Hyuuint:yay for good rolls :X Saphroneth:Monestarie sounds like a Byzantine Roman system for keeping money. VAE:blah VAE:someone move me Mardak:"Both are clean. Want to head north or west?" Mardak:"I feel MUCH better about the north" VAE:I'm .. lagging something fierce in terms of map actions Flaal:"Mardak, west should be the vault." Arcalane:I blame VBL. :x Espada:"Hmm, nothing up here." Espada:Is all blocked? Arcalane:Stack up! Flash and clear! |D Saphroneth:We have Light spells. Saphroneth:They're not "flash" so much as "glow". Saphroneth:And not "bang", either. Saphroneth:Though, Flare... Ganti is disconnected. Arcalane::T Ganti has connected. Flaal:yay! Saphroneth:Last you saw? Ganti:Sul's whisper. * Ganti must admit that's not any aid what so ever... Hyuuint:I see no hallway actually Saphroneth:...that doesn't help anyone but Sul. Saphroneth:There's a closed door on the Left. Saphroneth:Where everyone is doing the can-can. Mardak: *checks the door? « 1d20+10 = 6 + 10 = 16 »* Mardak:Hmmm Ganti:Okay, you've... Okay. Flaal:(( 8/ )) Saphroneth:Gasp! Another door! Roland:doorception Saphroneth:No, those are postern gates. Mardak: *any locks....attempts to open...* Ganti: (( The other 'door' wasn't really a door, just me tossing up VBL's to keep you from seeing things that you shouldn't after I turned off lighting. )) Mardak:ohhhhok Mardak: *slowgoing down the hallway* Espada:font> Espada:"Hmm, fancy door." Espada:Who keeps breaking the VBL?! Mardak: *checking for locks « 1d20+10 = 16 + 10 = 26 »* Ganti: (( Me, making them too narrow, apparently. )) Roland:we need 10 wide halls to not break them. apparently. Mardak: *ooooh* Mardak:"Trapped lock this one." Gets out his trusty tools...."Stand back, all of ya." Behter :Listen again, on BBC iPlayer « 1d20+10 = 20 + 10 = 30 » Saphroneth:...well, that's a good advert. Mardak: *pick pick pick* « 1d20+12 = 16 + 12 = 28 » Behter :"Huh. That water I mentioned? Mainly to the south. Some kind of stream..." Roland: (( don't you need to roll disable device to disarm the trap first? Or am I completely off on that? )) Mardak:(that was disable, forgot to mention, sorry) Glitch:Ganti; idle audience question; have you already begun to incorporate new firearm rules into the game, or has it not come up yet/needs more groundwork first? Just curious. Mardak:does not help that they have the same +, bleh Saphroneth:Miss catlady has a pistol. Ganti:Already incorperating new firearms rules. Glitch:How's that been working out? Espada:DNA. Saphroneth:Not used so far. Kiera: (( I'm the only person who actually -has- a gun, and it's not a primary. )) Ganti:Okay, it was some REALLY tense going, and you thought you slipped up once or twice, but you managed to disable it right before it hit you. That's a REALLY sharp blade, it is. Kiera: (( so not at all )) Aurixsauriv: (( I really dislike that man. )) Flaal:(( 8x )) Aurixsauriv: (( But I got some petty revenge. )) Saphroneth:And I be a ranged focus character with a bow, not a gun. Newfangled rubbish... Aurixsauriv: (( He complained about how many pills he needs to take one too many times, so I suggested putting them in water. Honestly, because there were no alternatives to him taking them one at a time. )) Mardak: *sweatdrops at the blade just inches from his nose. * "Blimey that was close. Now for that lock." He gets OUT of the angle of the blade, and attempts to pick the lock « 1d20+12 = 18 + 12 = 30 » (if masterwork tools apply here, make that a +14) Aurixsauriv: (( Now he's got an awful taste in his mouth, and I would be lying if I said it didn't feel nice to have him complain about something else. )) Behter :"Looks like you nearly had a third nostril there, lad." Ganti:Yep, that did it. Doors Unlocked. Mardak: *carefully pulls/pushes it open* Kiera: (( open sesame \o/ )) Espada:Loot? :o Espada:Loot! :D Mardak:"Blimey" Espada:"That's some good shiney." Flaal::| Mardak: *listens and spots first...* Mardak:Them little ears hear plenty, I tell you. « 1d20+11 = 15 + 11 = 26 » Mardak:Quick as he is, his eyes better be quicker. What's that??? « 1d20+9 = 18 + 9 = 27 » Behter :"Well, you don't see that every day, unless you're a treasurer or a dragon." Ganti:A number of chests lie here... Mardak:"Hmm...I hear a stream to the southward area too..." Mardak:"Loot looks too insecure." Roland:brb Kiera:"What is it with monasteries and having improbable quantities of material wealth for supposed religious folks who have little need for material possessions?" Behter :"They get good deals, and never spend any money." Mardak:"Well they must have had some kind of budget" Aurixsauriv:Sau opens his book. Imad:"They need to pay for their food?" Imad:"Not like they had any gardens around here." Behter :"Good deals meaning "I would like to have this food for free. I am a registered monk, and can prove it by punching your kidneys through your nostrils." Mardak: *checks the loot first. « 1d20+10 = 17 + 10 = 27 » trapcheck* Espada:Loot inspection! Flaal:"This order would have acquired their wealth by their hands... so to speak." Mardak:"Wellthis is a tummer of a disappointment. No traps. No defenses...just a slicey door." Roland:back Sandor:"Throne, that's a fuckton . . . " Aurixsauriv:"Monasteries were, in less developed times, places of fortification. In short, they often changed hands between places of worship, and fortresses under military rule. Also, several monk orders are allowed to collect alms to help with their lives, and perhaps gather alms from many monks to pay for repairs or additions to the monastery. Either probabilty is valid for how this wealth came to be here." Behter :"So, punch people until they can't argue." Sandor:"Don't look at the gift horse's teeth, dummy." Aurixsauriv:And le close book. Nerd glasses. Deal with it. Imad:Okay! Linespam incoming. * Flaal nods to Behter Mardak:"I live for disabling traps, what can I say? Gold is good, challenge is better." Behter :"Why not? If you give me a horse with crap teeth, I'll shoot you for trying to kill me." * Arcalane preps the loot spreadsheet. :V Behter :"Horse with bad teeth can't eat so well, so it can't run so far, so it might leave me trying to explain things to three hundred enemy mounted infantry." Roland:and now the coin golem is born * Espada roots through the loots. :. Sandor:"Well, most folks with a horse don't tend to know how to count to 300, much less show in places with so many enemies." Sandor:"Peasants, and all that." Aurixsauriv:Sau turns slowly to look at Sandor... Flaal:(( aw shit. I gotta be AFK for like, 20 minutes. Don't let me stop ya. :P )) Aurixsauriv:Theen sharply cracks the man in the knee with his staff. Sandor:"Owch, what the fuck?!" * Roland chuckels Mardak:"Not taking kindly to the peasant cracks, me thinks" Aurixsauriv:"How many times must it be said to not antagonize the mercenary fully capable of killing you, who is standing to your immediate right?!" Aurixsauriv:"Are you suicidal or something?!" Sandor:". . . what?" Behter :"Hey, it's just fun banter. You'd know if he'd offended me." Aurixsauriv:"I see." Behter :"I'd be shaving him. Bodkins have a close cut." Mardak:"Or that." Sandor:"Fuck you, both of you." Aurixsauriv:"Sorry, I don't do freebies." Roland:"Let me know when that happens. I'd like to bet on how close of a shave you manage." Aurixsauriv:"Name a starting price, and we can haggle." Hyuuint:did we loe ganti? Aurixsauriv:Nope. :40 Roland:he said line spam Imad:Nope. Just typing up really massive list. Arcalane:I think he's still prepping the lootspam. Imad::40 at :40. Saphroneth:And :40. Arcalane:might wanna write it up in notepad incase you get d/c'd and it eats the line or something Behter :"Depends. Bodkins are more piercing, though the sharper ones for less armoured targets have slicing edges more." Sandor:Arpad, whatever might be between us, there's still people far worse company than you. Arpad:I wish I could say the same Sandor:Fuck you Hyuuint:how can a wizard not like his familiar? Aurixsauriv:Him a sorc. Saphroneth:Self loathing. Saphroneth:Or just enjoying arguing. Roland:or insane. insane people like to do that stuff VAE:Him a sorc. And . . heh. They don' t really hate each other, just have fun screwing the other one up and over. Saphroneth:Heh. Someone with a split personalisy solves it by putting one of them into the familiar. Hyuuint:lol Roland:that sounds like a fun character :P Roland:must be quite the line spam VAE:xD VAE:Bast VAE:Trofim was a little like that Hyuuint:this ought to be interesting. VAE:He talked with Beridze all the time, his implement. The skull directed him , too. It was like the more sensible side of his personality, but outside Hyuuint:Also, gotta wonder Hyuuint:what is the boss we are gonna have to fight in that untaken doorway? Saphroneth:Boss Nass. Roll to penetrate flab and CGI! Espada:That's what Mountain Hammer is for. Saphroneth:Jar Jar causes critfail. VAE:Not Foehammer? VAE:that one breaks DR Hyuuint:what do those electroball things do then? Saphroneth:(he critfails a sense motive, along with everyone else in the Senate, in episode 3. Ganti:Okay! Linespam ready! Hyuuint:yay! Saphroneth:Foe Hammer? Shouldn't that one break either Orcs or entire enemy units? Hyuuint:hit us with it! Ganti:170 pp, 4600 gp, 172000 sp, 39000 cp, 2 amythists (210GP total), 4 auquamarines (1800 GP total), a black pearl (600 GP), a Bloodstone (30 GP), a Brown-Green Garnet (70 GP), a Chrysoprase (40 GP), a Citrien (30 GP), 2 Deep Blue Spinals (700 GP total), a golden Yellow Topaz (400 GP), a Hemite (12 GP), a Jaspar (50 GP), a Malachite (12 GP), a Moonstone (20GP), an Obsidian (10 GP), a Peridot (20 GP), a Red-Brown Spinel (90 GP), a Rhodochrosite (13GP), a Rose Quartz (50 GP), two smokey Quartz (110 GP total), Star ruby (800 GP), 2 Violet Garnets (900 GP total), A zircon (30 GP), 10 black opals (530 GP each), an amethyst mask (500 GP), a masterful brass chest (1200 GP), a Rhodochrosite Vase (900 GP), A spylglass, 3 arcane scrolls, 3 magic oils, 2 potions, and two wands. * Arcalane braces Saphroneth:(Either Glamdring, or the aircraft from Halo 1) Arcalane:oh boy Hyuuint: *SPITTAKE* * Arcalane splits that up, starts entering into spreadsheet :V Hyuuint: *cough cough cough cough* Saphroneth:Well, this was profitable. Roland:so, how many days will THAT take to gem cut? Hyuuint:this take is more than the US debt! Arcalane:what's the rate on pp->gp, sp->gp, and cp->gp? Saphroneth:10. Espada:"Oooh, this is a good shiney!" Saphroneth:Basically: Ganti:Months. Many, Many months. Saphroneth:pp>gp>sp>cp Ganti:10 each. Saphroneth:And each transition between levels is 10x Aurixsauriv:Sau looks at the arcane scrolls. Read Magic, go! Mardak:"Homina homina homina homina" Arcalane:that doesn't really answer my question in a helpful manner Saphroneth:So 100cp = 10sp = 1gp Arcalane:right Roland:"... nice." Saphroneth:And 1 pp = 10gp. Saphroneth:Nice and decimal. * Espada emerges from the lootpile with the star ruby in mouth. Mardak:"Hey...can you magic guys see what those wands do?" Sandor:"They just kinda lie there." Saphroneth:Hey, there's a ship in there! Sandor:"Joking. Lemme have a look" Saphroneth:"And a spyglass!" Saphroneth:(The black pearl!) Espada:"This is quite the profitable venture." Saphroneth:Joking aside, spyglass is pretty valuable in itself. Saphroneth:Like, 1000gp. Roland:"Indeed." Mardak: *Could use a spyglass....* Saphroneth:This is the age of glass being HARD to make, still. Sandor: *Detect Magic* and « 1d20+10 = 8 + 10 = 18 » Spellcraft at wands. Should work, right Arcalane:methinks we be keepin' the spyglass for airship business. still. loot entry underway~ Roland:If you could see my eyes, they would have cash signs in them Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+14+mod = 11 + 14 + 0 = 25 » Spellcraft check! Saphroneth:What ARE D&D cash signs? Saphroneth:Just, gold pieces? Aurixsauriv:How about we say Sandor assists me? ;3 Roland:gp, i think Sandor:Fair x3 Aurixsauriv:On le wands. Mardak: *is just a bunch of gold and such to him. Good for loot, but hardly any tools he can use. Hrm." Mardak: * not " Mardak:"Well, let me know what you know when you know it. Anything useful to endeavors would be nice. I know my way around a wand or two." Aurixsauriv:Sau hands a wand to Sandor. "Eagle's splendor. Mostly used, but still good. The other is mostly full of magic missile." Aurixsauriv:Sau tosses the magic missile one to Roland. * Roland catches it, under the cloak it goes! Saphroneth:This is a geology student moment. Garnet, Spinel, Peridotite, Obsidian, Zircon and Quartz are all interesting and important minerals geologically, above and beyond gemstone-ness. Saphroneth:(I did my project on peridot, AKA olivine) Sandor:"Can't do a damn with these, anyways. Wasn't trained." Aurixsauriv:"Hmm. Help me with these potions." Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+14+mod = 18 + 14 + 0 = 32 » Spellcraft check! Sandor:« 1d20+10 = 17 + 10 = 27 » Spellcraft assist Saphroneth:More Nethack! Mardak:"Think I could use that splendor wand then?" VAE:yep Arcalane:preliminary estimate puts us at 32,907gp or so Aurixsauriv:I AM NERD. Aurixsauriv:HERE ME SNORT. Aurixsauriv:hear* Aurixsauriv:You saw nothing. Saphroneth:Nerd with an F in english. Aurixsauriv: *Modify Memory* Saphroneth:That's a Bard spell. Kiera: (( I'm sure you snort here too )) Aurixsauriv:Wand~ Sandor:"Sure, if you want it" Aurixsauriv:"Darkness. Magic weapon. Magic stone." Aurixsauriv:Sau puts tiny labels on each. Espada:"Nothing useful to me, but I can use the munnies for better equipment." :. Mardak: *if no one argues, one stick gained for THIS thi....ersn of gaining gold in a reputable manner no matter hat crtain vendors say.* Aurixsauriv:"Why don't more wizards do this?" Aurixsauriv:"Labeling is not hard." Aurixsauriv:"And it makes not poisoning yourself so much easier." Sandor:"I dunno. Back in the factory we had shit labelled." Saphroneth:From a convenient micro-printing press (5gp 9sp 9cp at the Neverwinter market) Kiera:"Laziness," she muses, looking over the pile of loot. "Should we move it back to the ship now, or wait until we're done here?" Aurixsauriv:Paper+wax+pen. Saphroneth:(Order today, wizards are ready to take your Sending) Mardak:"Hmm...ma'am,my suggestion?" Espada:"We should finish out mission first, methinks" Espada:"The loot isn't going anywhere." Mardak:"In the line...of...work I do, always best to secure the route before transporting the...cargo." Aurixsauriv:"Uh oh." Behter :"Looks like a lot of weight, there." Roland:"Potions not labeled typically because one of them is a potion they shouldn't have." Aurixsauriv:Sau puts big red labels on two of them. Aurixsauriv:"These two are Poison." Behter :"Anything good?" Kiera: (( I thought that said 'big red lasers'. I need to sleep soon. XP )) Roland: (( so are we just going to keep summoning horses til we can carry all the loot )) Behter :"Might get some mileage out of poisoned arrowheads. Runnels in the head to hold more liquid?" And I think so, yes. Saphroneth:Basically, carrying capacity no object. Saphroneth:Well, actually, the carrying capacity is LOTS of objects, but it's a saying. Sandor:"The one from yesterday's prob'ly poison, too." Roland: (( what is the weight of all this anyway? )) Espada:You forget you have a 4 legged 22 Str PC with you. Kiera: (( "lots" )) Saphroneth:50gp = 1 lb, I think? Saphroneth:Might not be. Espada:I could probably carry all this out in one trip, maybe two. Saphroneth:" The standard coin weighs about a third of an ounce (fifty to the pound). " Kiera: (( if it was all gold pieces, that would be... 658.14 pounds. )) Ganti:The weight? "Lots" covers it. Kiera: (( not counting wands/etc. )) Roland:... I could lift that Ganti:The good news is that gems are LIGHT. Saphroneth:4300 lb. Saphroneth:(of coins) Roland:not that Saphroneth:ALL coins weigh same amount. Saphroneth:7 or 8 trips for the fox. Saphroneth:Awp, sorry, quadruped. Only about 6. Roland:could do it in 3 if I dragged Saphroneth:It'd admittedly take, like, 20 horses at max carry limit, but it could be done. Saphroneth:(in one trip) Hyuuint:... Hyuuint:wait. Espada:I could drag it in one. :P Flaal:Back Espada:Maybe two. Hyuuint:Are we still gonna, you know, secure the route so we aren't caught mid-loot? Espada:I dunno what quadruped does to your carry capacity exactly. Imad:Well, I'm in favor of that. Saphroneth: *1.5 Saphroneth:For medium. Flaal:Should I try to catch up, or has nothing happened? Saphroneth:Mainly discussion of lootz. Roland:mostly drooling over the loot Roland:litterally in the fox's case Saphroneth:About... 2 tons of it. Imad:Nothing's happened other then Lootz chat. Lots of Loot was produced. Flaal:xD Espada:"So, anyway, let's go finish clearing the place before we start carrying the loot out, yeah?" Flaal:loot = EXP ? :3 Flaal:(( jk )) Mardak:"Now. Loot route security. Only one place not hit yet." Imad:No, loot doesn't equal exp. Kiera:"Right. Let's get it over with, I guess." Roland:((If only we could sell gold for training.)) Mardak: *skitters through* Behter :"Right, secure route for convoy. This I know." Kiera: (( there's a door south out of the room I'm in now, sillies )) Kiera: (( nevermind the hidden one )) Espada:Is there? :. Kiera: (( down here )) Espada:So there is! Mardak: *HALL SEARCH* « 1d20+10 = 3 + 10 = 13 » Kiera: (( GREAT JOB SECURING THE ROUTE GUYS :V )) Mardak:durrrrr Saphroneth:I can't help it if the door doesn't appear. Flaal:"We have what we came for, don't we?" :/ Espada:"No." Behter :"...you're a monk. Didn't you come here to secure enlightenment by hitting things?" Espada:"We came to secure the temple." Mardak:"That was just random good loot I suspect" Espada:"The loot is just a bonus." Espada:Wazzat? Sandor:"Oh fuck. Just when it was looking good ..." Kiera: (( temple water source, I bet )) Ganti:Well, it's obviously the source of the Monestary's water. Kiera: (( :E )) Espada::D Flaal: =_= "This is foolish." Ganti:A river runs through the back and spills out into a nice pool here. Espada:Is it clean? Mardak:"There's the water sound source" Kiera:"Guess that just leaves whatever's behind the hidden door." Ganti:It wouldn't be a very good water source if it wasn't clean. Saphroneth:...oh, that's right, I have a Swim skill. Espada:Lap lap lap. Saphroneth:Tempted to check in there, but Behter'd be soaked. Kiera: (( it's an underground river )) Kiera: (( THIS PLAN IS UNWISE )) Espada:"Mmm, nice and crisp." Saphroneth:...wasn't a near botched swim check in the sample gaming session in the PHB? Ganti:Ayup. Undergound river=/=good to swim in. Ganti:That's the DMG, not PHB. * Espada dunks her head in to clean. Saphroneth:Ah, right. Hyuuint:hey DM Kiera:"Let's get going." Ganti:Aye? Hyuuint:if you can, maybe a group teleport to the door? Saphroneth:I agree. Espada:"Ah, much better. Clean." Hyuuint:thank you good sir Kiera: (( you put Flaal on top of me :T )) Roland:the dead thing is moving! KILL IT AGAIN! Mardak: *checks the door...did them alarms get reset?* « 1d20+10 = 1 + 10 = 11 » Hyuuint:d'oh Saphroneth:Not until you did that. Mardak:"Aw crap." And goes back to UNDOING the alarm. « 1d20+12 = 8 + 12 = 20 » disable. Mardak:"Phew. No alarm, so no alarm." Roland: (( you breathed too hard. ALARM! )) Saphroneth:Halaaarm (Hot Shots Part Deux) Hyuuint:or ALLLAAAAARM from Indy Jones Ganti:Okay, opening the door? Mardak: *slooooow opening* Espada:"'Assa long hallway." Ganti:Knowledge Dungeoneering! Or Knowledge Architectecture. Kiera: (( bit over four hours since we started~ )) Roland:12 Knowledge(Dungeoneering) check! Roland:"... This is not part of the original monestary." Behter :Spot check down the hall! « 1d20+10 = 19 + 10 = 29 » Mardak:Quick as he is, his eyes better be quicker. What's that??? « 1d20+9 = 10 + 9 = 19 » Mardak:Them little ears hear plenty, I tell you. « 1d20+11 = 9 + 11 = 20 » Behter :"Not, is it. That's... interesting." Espada::. Sandor:"Then .. what the hell is it a part of ?" Kiera:"Bad news." Behter :"Some kind of statue down there. At least, I assume it is... it's certainly not moving that I can see." Espada:"Well, we'll never know if we just stand around here." Espada:"Let's go." Behter :"Indeed. Weapons drawn, everyone." Flaal:"I'm sure it wouldn't have anything at all to do with Imad's target..." Mardak: *hallway check « 1d20+10 = 6 + 10 = 16 »* Roland:too late, rolling boulder Hyuuint:laaaaaag Kiera: (( slow down you two e_e )) * Flaal Listens « 1d20+8 = 4 + 8 = 12 » Aurixsauriv:Can't move. Aurixsauriv::T Mardak:Telling a celestial hyperactive fox to slow down? Roland: (( gm locked us again )) Espada::B Mardak:uh oh Roland: (( which means, YOU ACTIVATED HIS TRAP CARD! )) Ganti is disconnected. Espada:Not my fault you're all so sloooooooow. Saphroneth:Trap backfires! Hyuuint:noooo Hyuuint:he locked us AND disconnected! Flaal:sneaky! Arcalane:player movement doesn't seem to be locked under the Tool menu :T Ganti has connected. Flaal:Yay! Saphroneth:Wilkommen Bak. Ganti:Okay! Anyway, as I was trying to say before maptool decided it hated me... I was trying to be nice and let you avoid some actual traps, but given that you ran over the first two before even rolling... Sucks to be you. * Arcalane slowclap Hyuuint:wha. Hyuuint:figures :P Saphroneth:I have trapfinding, and uncanny dodge... besides, don't we get a roll? Arcalane:If you stop to search. Arcalane:But SOMEBODY was barging ahead. Espada:Mardak -did- search. Ganti:If you stop and search. You just bolted down the corridor. Ganti:Not soon enough. Arcalane:he did one search when you were already tearing ahead. Espada:>:| Roland:alright, taking all bets! How many tails will the fox lose? VAE:are we tokenlocked? Ganti:It's a three hundred foot hallway built by something that takes "Paranoid insanity" to new hights! Of course it's trapped. And yes, you are. Saphroneth:It was? VAE:also ,why is everything so laggy, when I'm fracking running the server Arcalane:VBL derpery, I suspect VAE:yeah VAE:Ganti should use only rectangular ones, mostly Ganti:I only use rectangualar ones. * Ganti has a few circular ones, but they're not on this map. Saphroneth:Clear them to the west of the door, perhaps? Flaal:(( whatsa VBL? )) Roland:Vision Break Line Roland:stops us from seeing past the rooms Saphroneth:Visual Blocking Layer. Flaal:(( ah )) VAE:Then you might have used an unholy fuckton VAE:or excess light sources VAE:tried setting off light? Ganti:Light's turned off. Arcalane:that was the first thing turned off, back when Saph was having issues RAM:Or your computer just sucks. RAM:I'm running Maptools with a full gig of memory and I have no lag. VAE:I'm running the friggin' server x3 Roland:silence! let the traps sping! RAM:That doesn't help if your computer is shite. VAE:it has about 2GB of RAM RAM:Your computer is shite. VAE:My computer has served me well for 4 years now RAM:Your computer is shite. Arcalane:ladies, behave Arcalane:RAM, stop repeating yourself like an ass VAE:He's random access memory. He can go and wipe x3 Ganti:Okay! When you pass ten feet down the corridor, a tile sinks into the floor and a lound ringiing noise fills the entire monestary. This is acompanied by a grinding noise as yet another secret door swings open. Those still in the entrance hall are soon wishing they weren't as... Saphroneth:...crap. Roland:oh hey Roland:nice heads Hyuuint:uhm...run. Hydra Zombie:This fellow is revealed, the restraints coming off and it stepping forwards. Espada:...A Hydra? Behter :"What was that noise"? Roland:who does your make-up? Aurixsauriv:"Aw diddle-die-damn." Aurixsauriv:"Hydra!" Hydra Zombie:It's taking a little bit of time to get the restaints fully off... You have one move action. Roland:so, agreement to run is in order? Behter :"And did you just not bloody look at the floor? We spent an hour last time to check the room back there, and you don't take ten seconds to-" he's ranting constantly as he nocks an arrow. Flaal:(( Talking's still a free action? )) Arcalane: (( always XP )) Saphroneth:Run, which way are you planning? Hydra Zombie:At the moment. Saphroneth:Off to the S and W? Hey. Saphroneth:Into the corridors! Saphroneth:It's too wide! Sandor:"Emperor's bowels. . . . what are we doing here, and why are we here. Why are we still here. Let's get the fuck out!" Aurixsauriv:The lizard is way ahead of you, Sandor. VAE:Didn't they mention it? Behter :"You want to run the other way, be my guest! I get your share!" VAE:Or am I being a fail again? Arcalane: (( mention -what-? )) Behter :"In here, quick!" VAE:Hydra VAE:I might need more tea VAE:Lots more tea Saphroneth:You can friggin' SEE it. Hydra Zombie:Yes, they mentioned me. And you can see me. Saphroneth:It's a giant monster roaring as it comes through an opening secret door, and it's fifteen feet away. VAE:. . . Hydra Zombie:Hi~ VAE:I missed the token completely Flaal:xD * Arcalane slowclap. * VAE scutters away in shame Roland:anyone else remembering it has a range of 15 feet? atleast? Behter :"Right. Do we try and fight that thing, using the corridor mouth as a bottleneck, or just get going away from it?" VAE:We can assume Sandor was scared enough he froze, then almost ran the wrong way. Mardak: *Ugh if SHE was here, she'd be slapping him silly right now.* "Oy, foxy, gimme half a click, need to check every square I can. If whoever made this is THIS paranoid, no tellin how many more traps we could spring. IF we go forward that is" Mardak: *facepalm* Sandor:" . . . . " Sandor:"It.. it's still here, is it?" Roland:"No, they just like to scare you then run off, YES ITS STILL HERE Espada:"Right. I can hold it off, for a little bit at least." Behter :"Yep, behind you and smelling of nothing appetizing." Kiera:"Well, I suppose this is going to complicate things." Behter :"So, stand and fight, snipe with ranged from out of its' range, or run?" Hyuuint:Should we INIT? Hydra Zombie:It's only got five heads... but that's five too many. There's some obvious gaping wounds in it's sides... That thing is dead. Hyuuint:also, hey, bonus exp :D Roland:well Espada:Hyrdas get an attack for each head, don't they? Roland:good thing the archer has 1700 arrows VAE:yep Roland:whittle it to death VAE:full attack VAE:hahaa, ye VAE:Butcher strategy Espada:>:| Flaal:"Imad, would a dead hydra still be considered a hydra?" Roland:I think its a zombie with all of the hydra's abilities. Flaal:That's my guess too :( Sandor:all of them ? argh halp Arcalane:Hydra + Zombie Template. :V Roland:just a question, how many rations do we have? We might be stuck here for a while VAE:hahah VAE:Week later, Behter still flinging arrows and horses VAE:. . . we can eat horses VAE:and burning hands can char-grill Roland:and water? Roland:we gonna drink blood to survive? Behter :Cleric. VAE:Create Water VAE:cleric Roland:that works VAE:(create lemonade would be handy *brick'd* Arcalane:or you could just burninghands the hydra. I'm sure even you could manage to hit its low touch AC. :P VAE:x3 Imad:"To a certain extent... Zombie's don't normally keep most of the traits they had when they're alive, so we should be... somewhat better off then if it was just a hydra... unless it's one of those prototype things the... wolves... were..." He pauses, trailing off. "When I get my hands on whoever let those things out I'm going to keel haul them! The Wolves were the experement! That's the real deal." VAE:Burning hands is an area spell you butt Saphroneth:And a short range one at that. VAE:hhe. I recall the zombie minotaur in Akellon Arcalane:My point stands. VAE:Miron dispatched it with a cure crit. From 1 HP x3 Espada:"Huh?" VAE:Also lol Arcalane:If you miss that with burning hands... |P Flaal:"Well-then..." Mardak: *decides to check the floor nearest him « 1d20+10 = 8 + 10 = 18 » Imad:« 1d20+8 = 18 + 8 = 26 » Roland:So, any of the melee guys feeling gutzy? Other then flaal who can get in and out. Espada:Well... Saphroneth:Can he? It's got long necks. Flaal:(( good question )) Espada:If the damn thing didn't have five freaking attacks I could just Wall of Blades it et infinitum. Roland:he has a move of 40, he can get in and out of 15 feet threat Flaal:(( I don't think it triggers AoOs )) Roland:if it is 15 feet. gods help us if its more Imad:"...." Well. That's a telling silence. "You... didn't happen... to say there was a statue of some sort in that room we're heading towards, did you?" Behter :"I did." Imad: (( Reach is 10. )) Espada:"Why?" :. Imad:"... Lovely. Trapped in between a super zombie hydra and a brain-in-a-jar." Sandor:"Like we give a fuck about a statue with *that* in front of us" Flaal:"x/" Mardak:"....figures." Behter :"Well, it's too big to fit in the corridor. We can just assault the brain, can't we?" Flaal:"Let's not alert the statue to our predicament..." Roland:"The brains are just controllers, right? So even if we kill it THAT is going to still be here." Espada:"The statue is the Brain?" :. Behter :"Or just shoot the hydra until it dies, and then be done, if there's no time pressure." Imad:"Just so you know, I'm having Bran throw you off his ship when we end up there." Roland:"Who? The fox or the tiny thing?" Espada:"Why me?!" D: Roland:you get a stare for that Roland:a long long stare Sandor:"I don't think there'll be enough of us left for him to throw, unless he's got a shovel." Aurixsauriv:"Less talking, more addressing the situation." Kiera:"We could try hitting it with everything we've got, then rest up. Or press on and hope killing this... brain will deal with it somehow." :T Espada:"I imagine the brain may be easier to deal with than the Hydra." Sandor:"uhh.. if we kill the brain , it might just go rabid" Behter :"We are trying to decide HOW to address the situation, you short skink in a skirt!" Sandor:"I'm not so sure. " Roland:"Unless there is a hidden exit past the brai.... Wouldn't someone this paranoid HAVE a hidden exit?" Behter :"Tell you what. You distract the hydra, we'll go and take on the brain." Sandor:"There's the brain, and the hydra and the brain is clearly the boss of the situation." Mardak:"More than likely" Imad:"The Zombie... Will mostly be time consuming, but if we stay here we'll be fine. The Brain... Is nasty. But if we can locate the compartment it's hiding in, it should go down relatively quickly." Sandor:"Therefore, I doubt killing it will be a cakewalk" Behter :"If killing the brain doesn't do anything, it's not got anything worse." Behter :"We may as well see if the brain solves this problem, because it sure as taxes won't be the other way around." Sandor:"That . . .doesn't sound that bad" Espada:"If it's in the statue, I can find it...rather quickly." Espada:"Just demolish the statue." Sandor:"Nose? ... ah" Roland: (( is it possible for a creature to tear through walls to make a larger hole for itself? )) VAE:it is, but hard Aurixsauriv:Yes. Saphroneth:If it can do enough damage to break stone, yes. But walls have a LOT of HP. Imad:"Do you particually want to die abruptly when it destroys your mind in a single attack? No? Me either." Mardak:((My bet? It will just COLLAPSE the walls. And cut us off from the loot)) Saphroneth:I love that this entire discussion is taking place with the snapping jaws of the hydra a few feet from the westernmost party member. VAE:yep Espada:"You will find my mental defenses more then adequate." Roland:Indeed, for a bit I thought Sau was in range and ganti was typing up his death message Sandor:"If not, there'll be one less person for the horses and water." Behter :"Right, if you lot are going to keep arguing I'll go ahead. Hey, shorty, I know a thing or two about finding traps, I'll check your work." Saphroneth:(I have trapfinding, but no trained Search. It's "a thing or two", but not much more - Aid Another.) Flaal:"It'll be just our luck if this hallway gets wider somehow" :/ Mardak: *gives a nod, and starts making sure each inch is safe.* (if possible, taking 20s. If not, then...well....let me know to roll) Sandor:"Or if the hydra gets smaller." Kiera:"Shame Blair probably can't her armour down here..." Saphroneth:I can pass a DC 10 check on taking ten, so I'll do that for all aid anothers. Imad:Not possible to take twenties. You've kinda got a hydra on one end, and a brain in a jar at the other. Mardak:and if 20s allowed, with the aid other, that'd be 32 Imad:That's... pretty pressuring, I'd say. Mardak:ok VAE:. . but we have all the time we want Kiera: (( in theory, yes )) Saphroneth:You have to have NO CHANCE OF FAILURE with a Take 20. Kiera: (( in practice, no )) Roland:in reality sooner or later the hydra WILL do something to get at us Saphroneth:Well, no PENALTY ON and no pressure. VAE:True. . but that's dependant on nature of the task Saphroneth:Finding traps. Saphroneth:IF fail, goes off. VAE:Then. . . Saphroneth:That's enough. VAE:I wouldn't allow a 20 , ever Mardak:« 1d20+10 = 1 + 10 = 11 » VAE:not just not now Mardak:AK LK:DVNKsjbdv;azlksbsipdaebrva; bavhl fa b Espada:Fuck. Espada:Nice start. Roland:so VAE:hahaha Roland:next trap? 2nd hydra VAE:How many 1s this session? Hyuuint:7 Saphroneth:Release... the BEARS. Saphroneth:Actually,I could just use horses. Hyuuint:not the bears! Saphroneth:Send them ahead. Roland:Zombie Bisons Roland:10 of em Saphroneth:So... operation "Horse trap soak"? Hyuuint:lol VAE:oh Bast Saphroneth:Yes/no? VAE:yes x3 Imad:Well, the good news is that it was another allarm. Imad:The bad news is that you set it off. Hyuuint:badnews? Espada:Bad news? Hyuuint:oh frig Flaal::3 Saphroneth:Right, summonin'. Horses go ahead. Alarms don't matter, we already triggered one. Roland:now mister Brain knows we are here as well! yay! VAE:. . . Saphroneth:Friggin' LAG. VAE:if there's an explosive trap Saphroneth:Horse steak. Saphroneth:Medium rare. VAE:tunnel = = fallendown we = = fucked Saphroneth:Not necessarily. Saphroneth:And not the whole tunnel. Saphroneth:They don't do that. VAE:section of it Ganti:So... sending the horse on ahead? VAE:Point is, it'd leave us with hydra Saphroneth:And so? Would you build a trap that permanently sealed you in? Roland:not true VAE! I'm sure if we throw Sandor at it the rest of us will have enough time to get away VAE:If I was a lich? VAE:Why not VAE:Sealed me in a rather large place Saphroneth:In that case, we see just how many horses we need to kill before one of you mages learns fireball from the XP. VAE:Fair XD VAE:Go ahead Saphroneth:Right-o. Ganti::05 lagcheck? Saphroneth:So, yes, horse ahead I think. Saphroneth::05. Ganti:Okay, I'm not lagging, and you've stopped lagging. Roland:... could we really get XP from killing our own horses? :P Saphroneth:Dunno, but it was a good quip. Saphroneth:Besides, the Cleric can memorize Stone Shape or something of that nature. Saphroneth:Or, if no choice, we could actually fight the thing. Ganti:So horse goes on ahead, triping on a few sinking in traps... which don't appear to do anything. Now what's it's will save value? Roland:Cause I can totally see us taking turns to shove horses off the ship for XP during the entire trip VAE:ahaah Saphroneth:+2 VAE:ahaha Animal_Horse_Pull_White 1:« 1d20+2 = 8 + 2 = 10 » VAE:THis will be like in Neverending Story. The sphinxes grilling the horse Saphroneth:Horse has strong will! (Better than some low level characters!) Ganti:« 2d10 = 12 » VAE:Akellon had, for the longest time, Venezuela the mule dealing more damage than party members Behter :« 1d20+10 = 15 + 10 = 25 » Spot. Can I see what's going on? VAE:due to superlucky rolls and good breeding Ganti:That horse is in a LOT of pain. Flaal:brb Behter :"Meh, I have more. Right, looks safe." Kiera:"Famous last words." VAE:Nomming this. Behter :"Should we send more horses?" VAE:Seriously, I love Behter's attitude to horses as cheap consumer goods Hyuuint:hahahahaa Roland:"When one has a hammer. Every issue becomes a nail." Hyuuint:you know, if we do that horse toss thing, we might just go Evil collectively VAE:When one owns a horse . . . Behter :"I mean, it just started bleeding from every orifice... but, you know. Cheap horse." Espada:"Well, if it seems clear, then there's no point in sending more." Behter :"Second one in case it resets, or should we just go?" * Mardak grumbles and seems to be fighting himself. Espada:"Just be careful of the Brain down at the end." Roland:glad everyone with good alignment seems perfectly fine using horses as bleeding tools Behter :"And should I send a few to distract the Hydra - uh-oh." Sandor:"More horses, I guess" Mardak:"Imad do you muummble" Saphroneth:Technically, they're magical constructs. Saphroneth:It's the Mount spell. Sandor:"Just . . .don't horse around too much." Saphroneth:But, you know. Very good magical constructs. Kiera:"What did I say about puns?" Sandor:"That I shall do them with impunity." Saphroneth:Either that, or there's some vast herd in the Beastlands which is having a bad year. Saphroneth:(Gradually withering away... sorry.) VAE:hahaha Kiera:"That you'll get left behind if you keep that up." :T VAE:oh Bast VAE:He must go through so many Saphroneth:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Withers Roland:"I think we chuck him at the hydra. I'm willing to bet he gives it indigestion. Somehow." * Mardak grits his teeth, before spitting out. "Imad. How far does that brain attack reach?" Saphroneth:He killed five of them riding to the town you met him in. Well, broke them. Sandor:"So .. if I'll be an ass I'll get left behind" Roland:"All for chucking to the hydra?" Raises hand Imad:« 1d20+8 = 2 + 8 = 10 » Flaal:back Saphroneth:...bugger Imad:"... Can't be that far. We're obviously out of it's range." Saphroneth:That moment when the NPC rolls a two. Sandor:"I still have those fire spells. I guess I'd give the hydra heartburn" Saphroneth:Must resist urge to mechanically metagame... Mardak:"You sure about that?" Roland:"Serious, a second, anyone? ... please?" Espada:"Is it getting to you from here?" Mardak:"Chucking what to the hydra?" Behter :"More horses." Behter :"You should know the answer by now." Imad:"Pretty sure. I mean they didn't really cover BiaJ's much other then "Avoid"." Roland:horses Roland:horses everywhar Saphroneth:Yeah, thought I'd skip ahead a bit, and enact the horse based operations queued. Kiera:"Well we don't have much of a choice in the matter. Go deal with this brain thing. I'll keep an eye on this bastard. GO!" Behter :"Huh. I think we know where that little jar is. It's in the statue's head - there's a hole, and some glass." Mardak:"Hm. Then...suppose we just stay out of it's range, and take it from there. If stuck in a statue, then it can't move. Provided it is just a statue and not some horrible magical-technological monstrosity that a brain inhabits" Espada:"At any rate, we're getting nowhere standing here. Let me take point, I should be able to throw off anything it can throw at me." Behter :"Hell, I think it's in range!" Kiera:"THEN SHUT UP AND GET MOVING!" Behter :"Mine, not its'." Behter :« 1d20+4 = 17 + 4 = 21 » Hyuuint:?? Imad: (( And that hits! )) Behter :(That's with range penalties) Hyuuint:...wow. Espada:Ooor Behter can just arrow it and we're done. Imad:Roll damage. Behter :« 1d8+4 = 6 + 4 = 10 » Flaal:xD Behter :"If it's just me, I do have to worry about my ammunition. So you can't necessarily sit back and let me do all the work..." Roland:congrats! you just destroyed the giant gem we were going to get for killing the brain Roland:nice job Saphroneth:Sorry, I didn't know gems were so fragile a single arrow at 2 range increments could destroy them. Ganti:Ayup. That's a nice, solid hit. Quite a bit of fluid of some sort leaks out... and now you can hear a frenzied ranting INSIDE YOUR HEAD. Apparently, it's not taking your attack too well. And Imad wasn't joking about those things being psionic... Mardak: *clutches his head, ow* Behter :"Haha! It seems we have annoyed it!" Espada:"My turn." Kiera: (( Quick! Before it starts reciting Hamlet! )) Espada:You want roll init, or can I just go on ahead? Sandor:"Oww, fuck. it's worse than when Arpad got stepped on" Ganti:Just go on ahead. Behter :"Sure, sure. Should keep it distracted. Feel free to knock a horse over if it's in the way." * Espada ignores the mental screaming and charges! Espada:"Die!" Ganti:Espada? Make a will save. Saphroneth:FYI, I was asked to roll a spot check, and, well... best time for a 20 ever. That's how I spotted the brain. Espada:The orange diamond over Espada's Third Eye Chakra glows, and for a single moment her mental focus approaches perfection. Moment of Perfect Clarity « 1d20+13 = 16 + 13 = 29 » Concentration Check, replacing will save! Roland:If a fox becomes mind controlled in a crypt, does it still groom? Saphroneth:There are limits to mind control. Saphroneth:Slaughter loved ones, fine. Not take care of fur? Espada:"Nice try, brain." Mardak:We are loved ones? Roland:Lawful Good. Anyone not evil is a loved one. Ganti:No, Aurixsauriv:Unless you're a paladin. Ganti:that's freindly stupid. Aurixsauriv:Where it's everyone not lawful good needs to die. Saphroneth:Yeah. Saphroneth:And no. Saphroneth:Sauriv - no, they're not cleansers. They punish evil, not the innocent. VAE:x3 Saphroneth:I know it's Meany, but I look at the name tag... VAE:Unless they're paladins of freedom. Theny they just make a mess of things Espada:Espada swings Ragilronyo in an upward slash, the blade cutting through the stone of the statue like warm butter and demolishing it! « 1d20+15 = 4 + 15 = 19 » for « 2d8+2d6+1d6+9 = 5 + 10 + 4 + 9 = 28 » damage, ignoring all hardness and DR! Saphroneth:Well, good thing statues have -5 to AC from 0 dex. Saphroneth:Without that, I'd be slightly worried... Ganti:Well, you've taken out one of it's legs. Good for you. Saphroneth:...heh. Hyuuint:lol Saphroneth:Go for the other one! Saphroneth:Then it'll fall down and you can hit the torso! Espada:Question, AP in this game grants another standard action, right? Ganti:Nope. +1d6 to any d20 roll. Espada:Or am I thinking something else entirely? Espada:Ah, right. Arcalane:It may be down a leg, but it's definitely not 'armless. Mardak:"Hey. While she is doing that, should the magic slingers start burning the Hyrda thing?" Ganti:Will not negate crit failure. Roland:I think you mean Haste Saphroneth:Action Points in some games do that, not this one. Arcalane:That's a Path thing, mm. Behter :More archery? VAE:here they are more of Inaction Points Ganti:Sure, go for it. VAE:because nobody ever spends any Behter :Now inside slightly shorter range, so « 1d20+6 = 13 + 6 = 19 » for « 1d8+4 = 6 + 4 = 10 » Roland:Wee cleric did Ganti:And that's... also a hit, if barely. The voice in your head SCREAMS in agony, then goes silent. The hydra's still doing it's best to get at you, though. Mardak:"It...went silent" Espada:Aww, I was hoping to break more things. Roland:"Could be good. Or bad." Kiera: (( smash the head just to be on the safe side XP )) Behter :"Well, that shut it up by the sounds of it. Hey, go ahead and smash it to bits, can't be too careful." Espada:Fair enough. Roland: (( forget the head. Smash everything. )) Kiera:"Hydra's still standing!" Behter :"And, well, hydra's still going - but it was worth a try. Now we can concentrate on that." Aurixsauriv:"Don't forget to recover the corpse, if you can." Espada:Espada continues to Mountain Hammer the statue until it's reduced to rubble. Aurixsauriv:"We need to prove it was a brain in a jar to get the bounty." Aurixsauriv:"Further." Saphroneth:Good lord, imagine what that was like from the brain's POV! Ganti:Will the sorcerer just use scorching ray on the hydra already?! Ganti:Or something? Aurixsauriv:Sau offhandly points at the hydra, if we're not doing init. Mardak:(HAHAHAHA) Saphroneth:...is that a horse? Did a horse wander into the - OW! VAE:Tell him to? X3 Kiera:Are these horses in melee with the hydra? XP Saphroneth:No, they're in the hydra. Saphroneth:As in, food. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+5 = 11 + 5 = 16 » « 2d6 = 5 » « 1d20+5 = 5 + 5 = 10 » « 2d6 = 3 ». Saphroneth:It was a distraction. Aurixsauriv:Two lights of lunia blasting the hydra. VAE:The sorcerer was hard at work concentrating on making puns to avoid thinking of the hydra Hydra Zombie:The horses are busy being torn apart by the hydra. Saphroneth:Hey. I hope that that thing isn't Mother Brain. VAE:hahah Espada:Statue demolished? Ganti:After the hydra's dead it will be. Kiera:"S'pose I could shoot it, doubt that'd achieve much.." Saphroneth:Right. Now, come fight the forces of H.Y.D.R.A. Aurixsauriv:Sau then polevaults over Kiera with his staff, and snaps his fingers in the air, assuming no one else moves to help. Sandor:"That's . . . not a bad idea." Mardak:"Does....anyone have a tinier crossbow or somethin I could borrow? Wasn't the best shot, but could let me do SOMETHING" Aurixsauriv:-Very- briefly, a fire-themed diagram of red and orange appears in the air, before vanishing, and a blast of fire erupting from where it was. Behter : *turns around* "Hey, buy a shortbow or something. I have the ammo." Saphroneth:Horse collateral. Aurixsauriv:« 4d6 = 16 » Fire damage. Hydra Zombie:Both beams of flight sear into the hydra... not doing anywhere near their full potential. Said hydra is regenerating like those wolves were. Saphroneth:Crispy! Sandor:The sorcerer closes his eyes for a moment, hands crossed on his chest, then spreads them forth. "BURN!" « 1d20+6 = 10 + 6 = 16 » for « 4d6 = 12 » on Hydra Mardak:"Might need to...As said, wasn't the best shot...." Aurixsauriv:Oh right. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+5 = 5 + 5 = 10 » Touch attack. Sandor:Ranged touch Aurixsauriv::C Roland:"Sau, move over for a second." Behter :"Hey, Espada! This thing's regenerating! Want to hit it?" Behter :"Like, in the faces?" Behter :"Preferably the necks?" VAE:. . . why did I read, Like, in the feces. Behter :"Because I only have so many arrows." Kiera: (( because you're terrible )) VAE:and thought, "that's where we kinda are" Roland:pulls his cloak wide open as a great burst of noxious smelling liquid spews forth in a line, burning and melting everything it touches. 33 Acid damage to all entities in the line, Reflex DC 15 to half. Espada:"I'm wary of getting into biting range." Saphroneth:That poor horse. Saphroneth:Also, what the hell is under your cloak, and what did you DO. Espada:"I wouldn't be able to parry that many attacks all at once." Behter :"Well, chop off a neck or two, you're the one with the big sword." Hydra Zombie:« 1d20+3 = 15 + 3 = 18 » Reflex Roland:damn Kiera:"Why parry when you can dodge?" Ganti:Okay, what was Sandor's damage? Saphroneth:The sorcerer closes his eyes for a moment, hands crossed on his chest, then spreads them forth. "BURN!" « 1d20+6 = 10 + 6 = 16 » for « 4d6 = 12 » on Hydra Saphroneth:(quoted) * Flaal spring attacks « 1d20 + 5 + 2 = 9 + 5 + 2 = 16 » for « 1d8 + 2 = 7 + 2 = 9 » Damage Aurixsauriv:DODGE! Hydra Zombie:It's obviously not doing too well... More then half it's healt is down. Aurixsauriv:(/Piccolo) Espada:"This will probably hurt..." * Espada bounds forward! Imad:« 1d20+6 = 1 + 6 = 7 » doing « 2d8 = 9 » damage. Kiera:BACKFLIPS! Tumble check! « 1d20+4+4+2 = 7 + 4 + 4 + 2 = 17 » vs 15 Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+5 = 11 + 5 = 16 » Ranged Touch attack. « 1d6 = 4 » damage! Kiera:No attack of opportunity for you, big guy. Saphroneth:Hydra confused and saddened by enemy. They not playing by rules. * Mardak sticks to the back...feeling useless in battle. Though...He grabs that potion of undead hiding, and drinks! VAE:hahaha Mardak:will 11 for at least Imad Hydra Zombie:??? Aurixsauriv:Very bare bones diagram, featuring a skull composed out of geometric shapes, a circle, and several runes. Kiera: (( hey, we don't even seem to be tracking init properly so :V )) VAE:Ceiling Hydra is watching you handwave Imad:« 1d20+6 = 9 + 6 = 15 » Kiera:« StrDamBonus = floor(StrMod*1.5) = StrDamBonus = floor(3 * 1.5) = 4 »« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 20 = 20 »« critroll=1d20 = critroll = 13 = 13 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 10 = 10 »« critdam=1d10 = critdam = 3 = 3 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 0 = 0 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Two-hand swinging BFS at Z. Hydra. Hit Roll: 20+4+3+0+1 = 28. CRIT THREAT! 10+4+0+1 = 15 slashing damage if it hits! (Crit Confirm? : 13+4+3+0+1 = 21) / (Crit Damage: 3+4+0+1 = 8) (Total Damage: 15 + 8 = 23! slashing damage! Espada:Ragilronyo takes a chunk out of the wall as it carves through, then carves through the Hydra!, « 1d20+15 = 5 + 15 = 20 » for « 2d8+2d6+1d6+9 = 8 + 6 + 2 + 9 = 25 » damage, all ignoring DR and Hardness! Saphroneth:Most of us are out of it's posssible damage range, basically. Mardak:orrrr....he...just...wastes it. Blast. Ganti:And Kiera's blow topples it! Espada:Well then. :B * Mardak nearly spits out potion. Damn. Flaal:yay! :D Behter :"Well, that was fun. Now, let's go pick up the loot and the bits of smashed brainjar and go have a wash." Mardak: *potion out the nose, that could be painful* Behter :"Baths are one of the things civilization got entirely right." * Mardak goes to get the brain. * Kiera casually sheathes her bastard sword, finishing the same motion she used to finish the beast. "Now that is how it's done." Roland:"Right, someone grab the brain. The rest of us start packing the horses with the valuables." Behter :"Replacements on the way." Mardak:Brain is where? Saphroneth:Waaaay off to the right. Ganti:Well, as Espada abandoned smashing the statue to fight the hydra, brain's still out of reach. Espada:"That was pretty impressive, Kiera." :B Arcalane:Horses 'n' loot, horses 'n' loot~ Espada:Fine, then. Espada:Back to smashing! Saphroneth:Should be enough. Saphroneth:Two minutes' worth. Mardak:"Could...oh hi, miss foxy. Was about to ask about you." Sandor: (( *does alienguy impresssion* CATS )) Aurixsauriv:"Flaal?" Espada:"Don't worry, I'll make quick work of this." Kiera: (( I gots mad skills. Problem? )) Espada:And Espada proceeds to completely demolish the statue. Aurixsauriv:"Could you head back to the ship, give a preliminary report, and request help getting all this stuff back on board?" Roland: (( no you don't silly. Your no cleric. )) * Flaal nods Sandor:She demolishes the statue. With some mayonnaise and a salad Mardak: *goes to get the brain. And stares at it.* "Damned thing." Espada:I assume it doesn't take long for her to reduce it to rubble. :B Saphroneth:Since moving the horse tokens would be a nightmare, can we just assume it is done? Mardak: *packs it up, somehow.* VAE:hehh VAE:bugger Kiera: (( that would be the most prudent course of action, yes )) Espada:After wehich, she goes to help with the loot. VAE:sandor could have prestidigitatd or magehanded thre brain Espada:She can carry more than the horses, after all. * Kiera heads up with Flaal to update the Captain and make sure the ship is ready to receive phat lewt. Saphroneth:They have numbers on their side. Ganti:No, it doesn't take her long to reduce it to ruble. Espada:He could have, yeah. VAE:but . . .ugh , Lagging gain and to o trired tobe arsed anyways Espada:But this way is so much more satisfying. * Flaal steps outside and raises a hand in greeting Hyuuint:arcalane=espada yes? Kiera:nnnno Saphroneth:That be Ram. ???: (( RAM's Espada. )) Hyuuint:damnit Flaal:"Salutations." Espada:Silly. Roland:so, can we assume we all make back to the ship? Flaal:xD Flaal:No :P VAE:what's with the horsde Behter :"Come on you silly animals. No, it's not too heavy, it would take at least ten more pounds to make your spine collapse." ???:"Greetings." Saphroneth:They are carrying the treasure. Or, some of it at lwast. VAE:who and wheere is that Flaal:DM, are these guys as armed as their tokens?? ???: (( ... Okay, what the hell. Wrong person being impersonated. )) Saphroneth:Entrance hall. Saphroneth:(VAE) Espada:"Whozzat?" :. ????:"Greetings." Kiera: (( and then everyone wanders over like a pack of lost puppies XP )) Mardak:"Ohhh...joy. More undead folk." Muttered under his breath. Aurixsauriv:"Danger, Danger Will Robinson!" Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 4 + 11 + 0 = 15 » Knowledge Arcana check! VAE:Midn moving tokens ? Aurixsauriv:On dees people. Mardak:"Who?" Behter :"Right, come on, come on. Look, you're supposed to be trained, can't you carry a simple pack?" VAE:Because i'm laging mapwise Behter :(harranguing the horses) Flaal:"We have completed the Sultanate-mandated safety inspection of these premises" ????:"..." Flaal:"Everything looks to be in order here." * Espada trots up from behind the group. Aurixsauriv:"It's something the humans would say when one of their people was approaching something that could kill them." * Roland is helping with the loot, even if that means dealing with the mass horses Saphroneth:Yeah. Hmmm, should we just assume the horsde is there? It might cause maplag. Espada:"Uh, hello?" Flaal:>> Saphroneth:Horsde swapped into local memory. Espada:... Espada::o Espada::O Flaal:"Did you have any concerns you'd like for me to report?" Hyuuint:oh this should be interesting Espada::D Saphroneth:Good god. Kiera:wat Saphroneth:(badum-tish) Espada:"SAMARA!" Flaal:"8/" Kiera:"...ohhhhhh. Personal inspection, huh." Roland:... thats smara? ... ew. Saphroneth:God of undead, remember Mardak:"Hm." Espada:The other is disregarded for now as Espada bounds up to Espada, all five tails wagging, and TACKLES HIM! :D Hyuuint:espada bounds up to espada? Aurixsauriv:Sau stiffens... Aurixsauriv:And slowly backs away. Espada:Samara. Espada: * Kiera: (( hey look, when you're hundreds or thousands of years old, you probably won't look so good either. )) Behter :"Right, what's going on?" Hyuuint:samara bounds up to espada? Now I'm just plain worried Roland: (( true, but this is the person I see Espada licking constantly... )) Espada:Oh hush you know what I meant. * Samara the Eternal is apparently tackled by an old friend... Espada:And here come the lickinz! ????:At which point you now have this fellows scythe to your throat. ????:"Back away." Espada:The other one merely gets a glare. >:| Hyuuint:oooh...even if it is Dangerous, I should act IC, right? Espada:"You back away!" >:O VAE:you should * Kiera just... sighs. Oh dear. Behter :"The hell. Why is the foxy lady being threatened by someone with an enormous scythe?" * VAE should probably take a nap or something. Espada:"I have not seen Samara for over four thousand years! If I wanna glomp the shit outta him, then I damn well shall!" >:| Behter :« 1d20+2 = 1 + 2 = 3 » to know a damned thing about theology. Mardak:"Oy!" Sickle blade under the sythe handle "Keep them pointies away from the foxy lady. She ain't hurtin no one." Behter :"So, these are, what? Groupies?" * Samara the Eternal blinks. Or at least his eye flickers. "...." VAE:you know who else had such religion skill Saph? Candlestand Aurixsauriv:"Archmage in there." Saphroneth:That was untrained int... ????:"That is what you believe." VAE:ohh VAE:thought it's +2 x3 Espada:Candlestand? And relation to Candleja- Roland:"Really?" VAE:yes, RAM Hyuuint:wait where'd ram go? Espada:x3 Samara the Eternal:"...." He mutters something under his breath. "......" Samara the Eternal:".... Let her pass. She won't hurt me." ????:"My lord!" Behter :"Okay... I didn't know you still had fans after four thousand years or whatever it was. They must be dedicated." * Espada sticks her tongue out at the unnamed one. :P Samara the Eternal:"Oh, I know her. She's... Exactly who she say she is." Mardak: *once the scythe is away, the sickle goes away* Behter :"Is that why they became undead? So they could keep up with the newsletter?" Aurixsauriv:"Really really." Samara the Eternal:"If... Dramatically weakened." * Kiera quite insistently stops anyone else from getting themselves involved in this mess, using one arm. No closer, hordeboy. :T Espada:"Don't remind me." >: Behter :"What is it? Isn't it just some fans?" ????:"... Very well." Scythe is lifted. Hyuuint:fun fact. Espada:GLOMP ATTACK TAKE TWO! Hyuuint:The sickle was the original tool of Mr. Death. * ???? isn't undead, by the way. VAE:he's a goth! Behter :"And that's kind of a cool scythe." Roland:"Should we start looking for that hidden exit then?" * VAE points finger and laughs Behter :"I mean, war scythes are a bit different, but..." Behter :"Your costume needs work-" is probably sat on by Kiera to prevent too many faux-pas Kiera:"Just shut up before you make even more of an ass out of yourself," she hisses. Mardak: *sickle is indeed gone under that cloak of his, but he remains wary of the green armored thing. Undead gets a bodyguard, nice foxy should get one too.* Espada:"*Samara it's so good to see you it's been way too long how are you what's happened the last four thousand years you don't look like you've aged a day-" etc. Aurixsauriv:"Not yet. Chase instinct might activate." Saphroneth:(Hey, he critfailed his religion roll untrained. As far as he was concerned, they were fans.) Espada:All the while Samara gets a lickinz attack. Aurixsauriv:"Let's see if he savages Espada first." * Samara the Eternal is burried under affectionite fox goddess thing. Saphroneth:Affectionite: mineral that likes you. VAE:hahahah Roland:so, get a thousand affectionite, then tell em your youtube videos? Arcalane:You could say it's highly attractive. A magnetic personality, almost. Saphroneth:(it's "affectionate".) Samara the Eternal:"Okay, okay! Good too see you too, old friend. Who's the overly agressive gnome with no sense of self preservation?" Hyuuint:if it matters, how much does that brain weigh? Espada:"Oh, that's Mardak. I think he's a fan." Hyuuint:overly aggressive? He's not the one to stick sythes at throats, just pushing them away :P VAE:Inquisitor Steelsprocket *brick'd* Samara the Eternal: (( 25 pounds for glass, preservatives and brain... so much less then that. )) Hyuuint:hmmm...that could be a good disguise name *shot* Samara the Eternal:"A.. Fan?" :. Saphroneth:I'd guess a few pounds, if it's humanlike. Kiera: (( "It means he blows." :V )) VAE:Mardak would need to grow a beard Hyuuint:or make one :D Samara the Eternal: (( It's a humanoid brain. )) Espada:"He likes to sneak up on me a lot. But he's pretty cool." :B Hyuuint:so 3 lbs? Kiera: (( just google how much the average human brain weighs )) Behter :"That's what you are, right? I mean, she's happy to see you, and she's been very affectionate... and you certainly recognize her..." Hyuuint:3 lbs! holy cow how did I call that Behter :(it is clear he knows about as much about the deity in question as he does about the biology of chilli) * Kiera claps one hand over Behter's big stupid mouth. Probably a good time to mention she doesn't wear gloves. Keep your mouth shut unless you want fuzz on your tongue. Espada:"Oh, right!" Roland:wait wait wait. Pale, Gothy looking. Handinging brains? ITS IGOR! Espada:"Guys, this is Samara the Eternal. Chosen of Bran, and one of my best and oldest friends." * Samara the Eternal points at Behter. "And... who exactly is THAT?" He sounds more amused then offended, actually. Hyuuint:uhm if she is catlike, would she not have more padded palms and hairless? Espada:"That's Behter, of the Iron Horde." Espada:"He's a Horder." :B Behter :"Mrfle murfle murf. Amr mrrf SMRFLE mrrf." Mardak:It's pronounced Eye-Gor Kiera:"He's also apparently a raving idiot right now." >:T Samara the Eternal:"I see." Saphroneth:Translation. "My name's Behter. And it's the STEEL Horde." VAE:. . . . VAE:I love your impersonation of foreign language * Kiera moves her hand away again. :| VAE:mriffle snrff Espada:"We also have Flaal, he's a Monk, the guy in the cloak is Roland, Sau the Kobold, and the kitty lady is Kiera." Saphroneth:He was speaking with a hand over his mouth. Espada:"Sandor is further back there, and so is Imad." Espada:"He mad, yo." Espada::B Kiera:"Positively livid, earlier." * Flaal bows Samara the Eternal:"Well. It is something of a pleasure to meet you all..." * Mardak just keeps silent. Behter :"Can I speak now?" Kiera:"Only if you promise to stop chewing on your shoes." Flaal:">>" VAE:Suppose Sandor is around the horses or something ,because , ugh. * VAE reaching the tired point where he can't think at all Espada:"Sandor doesn't like undead, not even those in service of Bran." Espada:"Weird, I know." Behter :"...well, I thought they were fans... anyway, hi, and I'll go stand in a corner for a bit." Mardak:>.> VAE:heh. Ganti is disconnected. Espada:D: VAE:Why do I feel there's some history with Sandor and undead that he plain didn't tell anyone. Roland:heh plains * VAE spawns plots Hyuuint:hm. A good question. Ganti has connected. Ganti:Okay, last I saw was Behter: "Can I talk now?!" Saphroneth:Whisper on the wayt. Kiera: (( brb )) Samara the Eternal:"Well. Everyone makes mistakes. This is Evren, He's part of a project that we're working on that will hopefully allow us to give a certain demon lord a good kicking. They certainly deserve it!" Espada:"He also owes me an apology." >:| * Flaal listens intently Mardak:"Yeah no kidding. And back to silence he goes. VAE:okay, guys. given i got nothimg to do anyways ,due to trouble getting there, and then it being dumb, and due to epic nod-off-at-desk tired, I'm gonna sleep, I thinnk. I'll leave server uip and running Kiera: (( aaaand back )) Hyuuint:what was dumb? Saphroneth:Huh. Dawn chorus outside. I'm not surprised that VAE is sleepy. VAE:coming in out of nothing Saphroneth:Not sure why I'm not, really... VAE:and . . .. ugh, normally I last longer Arcalane:That's what she said~ VAE:No, that's what *he* said VAE:She just laughed Evren.:"I suppose I do owe you an appology... if only because you turned out to be who you claim to be. There are many who would wish Lord Samara harm. Now I'm sorry I threated a freind of his." Espada:"It's okay." :3 Kiera:See guys, that's why you need a high Con score. Espada:You get some lickinz, too! Ganti:Anyway, as it's way late over there I believe I should wrap things up here. Evren:Gack! Hyuuint:kay Hyuuint:vote time? VAE:oh , good VAE:nomming Behter for consumable horses Ganti:Yep. noms time. VAE:Nomming Sau for cool incantation VAE:Magic Missile VAE:nomming Sau for awesome bison RAM:Nomming Kiera, Slayer of Zombie Hydra. VAE:more awesome than your horse. Roland:Sau's every interesting array of spells Sharpshot4321:ever* VAE:nah but I liked the effect he wrote for it Arcalane:This Year's Least Effective Bison Summon Of The Year Award goes to Sau. VAE:least effective , but most awesome RAM:Mardak, Foxguard! VAE:Espada for glomping corpses Flaal:Sau for the Bison Flaal:Espada for charging the Brain Sharpshot4321:espada for willingly eating maggot goup Flaal:Behter for slaying the brain VAE:Kiera for None shall pun eer Puns shall pass , er Meany:Seconding Espada Brains. Meany:Espada for le glomp if I damn well please. Meany:Sandor for 'lol peasants.' Flaal:Kiera for a classy hydra-kill VAE:. . . Lolpeasant Espada:When I regain my divinity, you get to join me in my realm upon your eventual death. VAE:imagine it, like lolcats Hyuuint:Espada: LICKIN!; Eeew, bug guts; Statue Demolisher Roland: Wand get; I should invest in a repeater Imad: Guard Duty, and Angry! Flaal: (Unless I missed something, cannot remember) Aurix: The Nerd Continues; Tacticts would be nice Sandor: Familiar Feud Behter: Chronic Foot in Mouth; HORSE HATER Kiera: Buncha clowns; Hand to face to Behter's mouth. VAE:. . . Imad Saphroneth:Hmmm... Sandor: "Wait, what, what is it - HYDRA!" Aurix for the spell descriptions. Roland for "heavy crossbow". Espada for "battle rage end - OH ME, MY FUR!" Kiera for the Hydra. Flaal for ninja-ing around and never actually being inside strike range of any enemy, and Mardak for "You'll have to get through me". Also, group one for the calm discussion inside a ten foot corridor with a fifteen foot hydra utterly unable to get in. Arcalane:Imaddest. VAE:"I'll make Brankick you out of his ship when we get there" VAE:calm discussion . . . we're OotS aren't we Arcalane:Mardak's not nearly enough of a sociopath to be our Belkar-expy. VAE:probably Linear Guild if anything Hyuuint:almost the opposite apparently VAE:ww'ere pirates Arcalane:where "pirate" = "mercenary" VAE:A nicer name for the same thing Arcalane:not "plundering innocent traders" Saphroneth:Have to say, I had great fun with just chucking horses at the problem when normal methods failed. Arcalane:(yet) VAE:kinda like hired muscle being called adventurer Sharpshot4321:I think we are people paid to keep from being bored on their borders. Ganti:okay, anything else? Espada:I agree with Sharp. VAE:also, ugh Belkar. Espada:They hire us so we don't get bored and cause trouble. Arcalane:Does that make us a bored-er patrol? VAE:ahahah Flaal:zing Saphroneth:It makes us what the steppe hordes and the Barbary states were historically - paid off. Saphroneth:"Here, have money, now bother someone else". Same thing the Vikings did. VAE:No, it makes us airborne err borin' Ganti:This sessions Noms: Sau: 3 Roland: 2 Kiera: 3 Espada: 3 Sandor: 2 Flaal: 2 Mardak: 2 Bether: 2 Blair: Imad: 2 Ganti:AP: Sau: 43 Roland:21 Kiera: 25 Espada: 33 Sandor: 14 Flaal: 8 Behter:12 Mardak : 10 Imad: 7 Blair: 4 Gomez?: 1 Gonzolez?!: 1 Inkeep?!: 1 Dr. Seamus:6 Kasnok:22 Althilmil:27 Sera: 29 Saphroneth:The US is notable for having flattened the Barbary states, historically. "To the shores of Tripoli". Hyuuint:yay at 10! Hyuuint:this is all sorts of cool Ganti:You lot get another 500ish EXP. Ganti:Level up. Flaal:Yay! VAE:which is where the song by Enya comes from huh? Hyuuint:ooh! Hyuuint:What of our EXP? Saphroneth:It's part of the USMC hymn. VAE:Sail away sail away. It does mentionshores of tripolis Hyuuint:was it at least 800? Saphroneth:See above, Hyuu. Arcalane:hang on, I don't think they level up quite yet Sharpshot4321:500 isn't enough to level QQ Ganti:It's not? Sharpshot4321:300 short Arcalane:I'm now at 6700, and I burnt 3k to buy off LA VAE:nope RAM:We need 800 for level. * Ganti could have sworn it was... Arcalane:so they're at 9700 Hyuuint:ok, 500. Notes VAE:9700 Saphroneth:...any chance the maggots were a few hundred? ;) VAE:pfft VAE:UBERMAGGOTS Ganti:Okay... I could have sworn it took 10K to hit level 5... not 11K. Saphroneth:It does. VAE:with blonde hair and blue eyes x3 VAE:it does Hyuuint:but we are not at 10k Saphroneth:We're at 9700/10000 VAE:everyone is at .. yeah Sharpshot4321:quick, lets go kill another entomber. that will do it Arcalane:9700 is post-this-session. Arcalane:they were at 9200 before. Sharpshot4321:^ RAM:You're way off, Ganti. :B * Ganti seems to have botched something somehow... Whatever. Scripted leveling event. You're level 5. Saphroneth:Bing! VAE:hahahaha Arcalane:XP Sharpshot4321:lol VAE:. .. RAM::D Saphroneth:Right, take Ranger level now or next? VAE:means even the LA ones are Arcalane:Even me? :E RAM:You know what this means? VAE:Kiera, level 5 RAM:NEW MANEUVERS! Hyuuint:yay1 RAM:Level 3 maneuvers! Saphroneth:Eh, scout now. Ranger next. VAE:I 'unno what it means becasuse I'm too tired to understnd meanings Saphroneth:Right. That us done for the night? Hyuuint:« 1d6+3 = 5 + 3 = 8 » Hyuuint:YES Ganti:Yep. You're done for the night. Sharpshot4321:« 1d4 = 3 » Flaal:Fun stuff all :) Ganti is disconnected. Saphroneth:Woo! Yeah, that was fun. Comedy backwards arrows aside. Arpad:« 1d4+2 = 3 + 2 = 5 » Arcalane:« 1d10+2 = 1 + 2 = 3 » Flaal:Ace arrows to the fore! :D Arcalane:well that's a bad hp roll if I ever saw one. :v VAE:yeah VAE:especially on a d10 RAM:« 1d12+2 = 4 + 2 = 6 » RAM:Bleh. VAE:Bast VAE:reminds me Sharpshot4321:I thought we reroll HP if its lower the the half mark Sharpshot4321:or was that just during creation Saphroneth is disconnected. Arcalane:pretty sure he allows rerolling if you get really low, but he ran off so I can't verify that RAM:It's lower than 1/4, I think. VAE:. .. then why'd anyone take half die RAM:Don't quote me, though. VAE:Though. RAM:Also, befroom! Hyuuint:hmmm VAE:the higher HD size you have , the more sensible taking half is VAE:the 0.5 diference becomes small Arcalane:I think you're stuck with the reroll, even if it's fairly low VAE:anyways night Hyuuint:I have 1 point left to use, and the only one of my non-full skills is gather info. Where should I put it... VAE:Up yer arse ;3 Hyuuint:... VAE:default answer Sharpshot4321:Nice thing about 1d4, I can't get worse then half XD Flaal:g'night VAE VAE:Cossacks, not a word! VAE:Even better, Sharp. The 0.5 expected value difference is so much bigger VAE:1/8 of the hit die VAE:for 1d8 it's 1/16 and so on VAE:limit is the hypothetical failclass with 1d2 HD. There, you only do better when you roll Meany:« 1d4 = 2 » Meany::V Hyuuint:might as well sleight of hand Hyuuint:closin here Sharpshot4321:I would like to once again Hyuuint:hm? Sharpshot4321:thank whoever pointed out improved toughness Hyuuint:heh Hyuuint is disconnected. Arcalane:« 1d10+2 = 7 + 2 = 9 » hp take 2 Arcalane:that'll do Meany is disconnected. Flaal:Righto, thanks for playin'. Have a nice weekend! Sulucamas is disconnected. Sharpshot4321 is disconnected. Arcalane is disconnected. Glitch is disconnected. Category:Page